R for Revenge
by Prawn Toast and Crackers
Summary: Complete. A man from Bodie's past seeks revenge, he wants Bodie dead but first he wants him to suffer like he as. Can CI5 save him before John Morgan get his wish and kills him
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

This is my first attempt at a Bodie and Doyle story, so be gentle with me

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter One**

On a warm sunny July day the heat rolled of the grey concrete at Heathrow airport. The passengers of the plane departed quickly eager to claim their baggage and be on their way but not John Morgan, he stepped off the plane and breathed in the polluted air of London, it had been eight years since his feet had last touched British soil. Six of those years he wished he could forget, he had tried countless times to erase the memories from his mind but his nightmares taunted him. In those six years he hadn't just aged, he gradually become a changed man, a bitter man whose only thought was revenge, who won't after what he had been through in an Angolan prison, it would crush the strongest of men. The only way to stop the nightmares that plagued his sleep was to kill the person that but him there. No death was to kind, to quick and easy for one William Andrew Philip Bodie, he was going to make him suffer slowly and painfully, he wanted Bodie to know how he had suffered before putting the final bullet in his head.

He strode thorough passport control, wearing blue faded flared jeans and an off white shirt he claimed his only piece of luggage, an old battered duffel bag, he walked out of the airport terminal, he rubbed his left temple the pain was building again, the voice in his head once again started to taunt him as he searched the crowd that waited outside, His jetlagged eyes fell on a familiar face, it was older, chubbier and more wrinkled then the last time he had seen Mike Strong, he wore flared jeans and a blue T-shirt his black hair had receded and there were now flashes of grey but John still recognised his old army buddy.

Mike Strong pushed himself off the bonnet of his red coloured Morris Marina as he saw his long time friend exist the terminal. "Johnny, you old son of a gun" Mike rushed over his cotton T-shirt stuck to his sweaty back as he moved, he hadn't expected John to look so good, granted there were deep set lines on his face, his blue eyes no longer danced with life but after everything John had told him over the phone and through his letters, he looked pretty fit. "You look good"

"Being keeping in shape, working out and running" he needed to be strong if he was going seek his revenge, Bodie was highly trained in combat like himself, who would win in hand to hand combat remained to be seen.

Mike wiped the sweat that had started to trickle down his forehead away with his hand "I'm baking out here, let go get a couple of cool ones" he walked back to his car and opened the driver's side door, he turned to see if John was following him.

John walked around to the passenger side after opening the door he threw his duffel into the back seat and climbed in. He waited still after Mike had started the engine and manoeuvred through the cars leaving the car park. "Did you find me a cheap hotel?"

"No need you'll be staying with me and the misses, Bren" Mike replied keeping his eyes on the road ahead, he signal to go left and turned down the one way street.

"Are you sure I'm not intruding" John asked he had money but it won't last long especially when he need to buy guns and ammo.

"Don't worry Bren will be ok with it" Mike replied he could already see the argument in his mind; her nicotine finger pointing at him and her left hand on her hip while she shouted abuse at him she never did liked his army buddies. He pulled the Morris Marina to a stop outside the King George public house and killed the engine. They both climbed out and headed inside the smoky pub. Mike walked up to the bar for a Friday lunchtime it was fairly busy, he ordered a couple of pints of lager while John found a table and sat down. He looked around the old pub at the dark décor nothing much had changed since he was last in except for a lick of paint and a few new rolls of wallpaper.

Mike placed the two pints of lager down on the table and sat down next to John, he watched his old buddy take a sip and smack his lips at the refreshing liquid; he knew what was coming next.

John put his glass down "What did you find out, what Bodie being up to lately?"

Mike took a long sip of the lager and let the cool liquid slid down his throat before answering, not sure how to tell John "He done well for himself, only landed himself a job in CI5" He could see an angry look cross John's face.

John lifted the glass his fingers tightening around the glass and took another sip, that bastard Bodie had landed on his feet alright while he suffered in an Angolan prison. Now Bodie's suffering was going to taste even sweeter. "Do you know where he lives?"

"No not yet but I will" Mike replied he was only time, CI5 agents were constantly moved for security reason

"How?"

Mike tapped his nose "It's not what you know it's who you know" he left it at that and John didn't push further.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Two days later Bodie looked up at the sky, dark clouds had loomed overhead soon the light would be too poor to continue, he turned his head towards the scoreboard he needed two more runs to reach his century, he tapped his cricket bat on the worn crease and looked down the pitch at the bowler busily rubbing the red cricket ball on his trousers, again he tapped the crease and watched the bowler start his run, he kept his eyes on the ball has it left the bowler's hand, he raised his bat as the ball was approaching him at lightning speed, he let bounce and as it rose up he whacked it hard sending it out deep, he started running but stopped when saw the ball reached the boundary for four runs, he lifted his bat in acknowledgment at the small crowd as they clapped; Bodie saw Ray Doyle in the crowd and waved with a smug grin on his face just as the umpire stopped play due to poor light. Bodie walked over to the other batsman Mark Swan, tucking his bat under his arm he removed his gloves and shook his hand

"Good century Bodie" Mark Swan remarked

"Thanks, pity about the poor light" Bodie replied as they both walked off the pitch, he patted Mark's back and left him to meet up with Ray,

Ray saw the smirk on Bodie's face; he was pretty pleased with himself "Very nice, pity I missed most of it"

"So your date with the lovely Louise went well" Bodie asked

"Yeah" Doyle replied adding a smirk of his own "very well"

"You old dog" Bodie replied

"Hey less of the old"

They entered the players changing room; Bodie walked over to his locker and unlocked it, he turned to Doyle "fancy a beer?"

Bodie didn't see the small business like card fall out and slowly flow to the tile floor but Doyle did, he picked it up and turned it over in his hand, it was blank on one side and the other it read in bold black letters

**R for Revenge**

He looked up at Bodie who was now removing his white cricket shirt "Bodie"

Bodie turned to see a serious looking Doyle holding the card in his hand "It fell out of you locker"

Bodie took the card from him and looked at it; he eyes drifted from the card to Doyle "Revenge, it could be a joke or"

"Someone you've pissed off" Doyle jumped in "We'd better inform Cowley"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Two**

In a concrete high rise storey flat Brenda Strong paced the floor of her tiny kitchen and pointed her two fingers, a cigarette lodged between them towards the spare bedroom were John Morgan had taken over days before "How long is he going to be staying here?"

Mike Strong looked up from his Sunday paper "A few days maybe more"

"Mike he gives me the creeps" she pulled her pink towelling dressing gown around herself as a sudden chill ran down her spine "he talks to himself and he won't let me into my own spare bedroom, you know he's put a lock on the door?"

"A man needs his privacy and for god sake woman get dressed" Mike barked back

She took another long drag on her cig "Why, you never take me anywhere"

"If you smarted yourself up, I might"

Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw a haggard looking woman staring back, blonde lifeless hair hung down around her face, crow feet had appeared years ago to the edges of her eyes. Her face was now saggy and more lined then when she had first met Mike, she knew smoking didn't help her skin but it was the only pleasure she had and the occasional pint of bitter when she played bingo at the local working men's club, taking a final drag of her cigarette she slowly released the smoke down her nose; she stubbed the butt out in the nearby ashtray and turned to her husband "Where is he anyway?"

The smoke appearing from her nose remind him of a bull ready to attack "Went to see an old friend" he lied

CI5 CI5 CI5

Doyle thanked the manager of the cricket club and turned to see Bodie had changed into light grey flared slacks and a cream shirt as he exited the changing rooms which was the complete opposite of Doyle's tight fitting blue jeans and dark blue T-shirt "Well no one saw anyone hanging around the changing rooms" Doyle informed Bodie as his partner approached him.

"Security's nonexistent around here anyone can just walk in" Bodie replied as they headed towards the exit door

"Yeah that figures they let you in" Doyle joked as he reached for the door handle

"Ah, ah"

Outside in the car park Doyle opened the driver's side door of his Ford Capri and threw the keys over the roof at Bodie before climbing in; he picked up the radio "4.5 to Alpha come in Alpha"

Catching the keys Bodie walked round to the rear of the car and unlocked the boot placing his black cricket bag inside he then walked back towards the passenger side door and stopped, he had an eerie feeling he was been watched but looking around he saw no one, just people going about their own business on a warm Sunday afternoon. He reprimanded himself for letting his imagination get the better of him; shaking his head he opened the car door and climbed in passing the keys back to Doyle.

"You ok?"

"Yeah"

"Cowley wants us back a base" Doyle informed him as the car's engine purred to life

From across the street on a roof top John Morgan's put down his camera and picked up his rifle, looking through the sight of the rifle he watched Bodie load his cricket bag into the boot, his finger gently rubbed up and down the trigger at thought of killing Bodie. He closed his eyes trying to stop the images flashing through his mind of years of torture, treated no better than a dog and all because of Bodie.

_"Filth, worthless scum, take his life have your revenge, shoot now"_ his inner voice taunted him

Sweat poured down Morgan's face he turned away from the roof edge "No not yet, he as to suffer" he told his inner voice.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Cowley sat behind his desk as soon as Bodie and Doyle walked into his office he removed his glasses and stood, he walked around his desk with a slight limp, the old injury from a bullet lodged in his leg was playing up but as always suffered in silence, he headed to the cabinet where he kept his bottle of whiskey, he poured himself a glass "I would pour you one but you both need to keep clear heads, he saw the disappointed looks on their faces.

"Well Bodie any ideas, any one you can thing of who would want revenge?"

Bodie sat down in the chair opposite Cowley's desk and shrugged his shoulder "no one springs to mind"

"Think man" Cowley snapped back

"Look in my line of work I make lots of enemies, I don't keep a list"

"It could be any one from our past cases" Doyle commented from his leaning position against the filing cabinet.

"Or it could be just a practical joke, it's just a card sir" Bodie was playing it down but his stomach had already started to tightened, he didn't like the thought of not knowing who his enemy was, he preferred to face them head on.

"Aye, but still we have to take it seriously" Cowley sat back down behind his desk and took a sip of his whiskey "he knew exactly where you would be this afternoon; he may even have followed you from your apartment" Cowley replaced his glasses and picked up the receiver of his telephone. "Go home Bodie start packing your moving apartments"

"Yes sir" Bodie rose to his feet

"And then I want you back here, you're going to go through every case file you've worked on, starting with the unsolved ones" Cowley saw the frown that appeared on Bodie's face and the smirk on Doyle's "I don't know why your smirking Doyle, from now on your his shadow, where he goes you go"

This time it was Bodie's turn to smirk "Even to the bathroom sir?"

"If needs be" Cowley replied, he watched his two top agents leave his office and then smirked himself before he started to dial the number he wanted.

"Alison, I need all the unsolved cases files Bodie's worked on and then all the solved cases"

"Yes Mr Cowley, I'll get them out" he heard Alison replied down the phone

CI5 CI5 CI5

Mike Strong hadn't let him down; he had given him Bodie's current address, Morgan pulled Mike's car to a stop outside the address on the piece of paper, he looked at the pre-war townhouse that was now converted into flats. He reached over the seat and retrieved a tool box from the back seat then climbed out. He reached the front door of the building just as a young woman came out wearing a low cut top with a mini skirt and platform shoes.

"Hi luv, looking for flat 4" he lied

"Go on up, it's on the second floor" she replied as she left, he admired the view of her long legs and tight bum in that short skirt as she walked down the path. He climbed the stairs and found the flat he was looking for number 5 not 4.

A misspent youth, army training and being a mercenary had taught him quite a few useful things like picking locks, disarming alarm systems and best of all explosives. Putting on his gloves he heard movement on the stairs below him, he made short work of picking the lock and entered the flat just as he saw an elderly woman reaching the top of the stairs, he closed the door and disarmed the alarm system. Taking a moment he let his eyes roam over the small uncluttered flat, it was nothing flash but then again Bodie always did have simple tastes. His eyes drifted towards a cabinet, it would be the ideal place to hide the explosive device, but not yet he casually walked over to the fridge running his fingertips along the kitchen counter as if he all the time in the world he opened the door and peered inside, helping himself to a can of beer, he looked around as he pulled the ring and drank from it, he now noticed the loaf of bread sat on the kitchen counter he looked back towards the fridge and the cheese inside it

_"While you starved he ate and drank all he wanted, now it his turn to suffer"_

Morgan made a cheese sandwich and ate it as he set to work on the explosive device.

Half an hour later Morgan was sat near the window of a rented bed-sit across the street from Bodie's flat, on the table beside him lay the remote control that would set the explosives off, he watched the Ford Capri as it pulled up outside Bodie's flat and saw Bodie and another climb out, he watched them head towards the front door. He licked his dry lips and looked at the remote control.

Bodie and Doyle climbed out of the Capri and headed up the path "It shouldn't take me long to pack" Bodie was saying when they both heard the radio "Base to 4.5 come in 4.5"

"Go ahead" Doyle shouted over his shoulder as he back tracked down the path towards his car.

Bodie entered the front door and climbed the stairs like he had done hundreds of times before, he saw Mrs Smith on the stairs "nice afternoon"

"Is it, if you had my bunions you wouldn't think so"

Bodie had laugh to himself, the day she was happy hell would freeze over. He opened the door to his flat and switch off the alarm system, throwing his keys on the small table by the door he headed straight for the fridge and a cool beer; one won't hurt. Taking a sip he walked into his bedroom and froze, on the wall behind his bed the words R for Revenge was sprayed across it in black; he backed up and turned the words Doyle started to form on his lips but where never spoken.

John Morgan looked through his binoculars, he watched as Bodie entered his flat and walked over to the fridge just like he had done earlier and taking a can of beer out.

_"Filfh, worthless scum; blow him into tiny pieces, take your revenge"_

He picked up the remote control as soon as Bodie walked into his bedroom his sweaty finger pushed the button, there was a minutes delay and then boom, the windows in Bodie's flat exploded outwards sending shard of glass and wood flying downwards like rain.

Turning the corner on the stairs Doyle was blown backwards against the wall by the shear force of the explosion, it took him a few seconds to realised what had just happened

"Bodie" he screamed out as he took the next flight of stairs two at a time

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Three**

The door to Bodie's flat had been blown off its hinges in the explosion; Doyle stepped over it cautiously searching for his partner in the smoked filled flat, touching the door frame he instantly removed his hands at the hotness. As the smoke cleared he saw Bodie's leg covered in debris, half way between the living room and the bedroom immediately he was at Bodie's side clearing debris off of his back, Bodie's shirt was torn and his back was bleeding a little, gently he turned Bodie over searching for the carotid artery in his neck, he sighed with relief when he felt a pulse. Doyle heard voices coming from the hallway neighbours were gathering, not wanting to leave Bodie's side Doyle called out to them "Someone call an ambulance"

Across the street John Morgan quickly gathered his possessions together in a duffel bag, looking around the small room to make sure he had left nothing incriminating behind he walked calmly from the bed-sit to Mike Strong's car where he placed the duffel bag inside the boot, then he pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered outside the townhouse and climbed the stairs, he wanted to see his handiwork. At the top of the stairs more people had gathered "What happened, is anyone hurt?" he asked.

_"Filth, worthless scum; he had it coming, he left you bleeding to death, its not enough take your revenge"_

Mrs Smith looked a little upset "I think it was an explosion, the whole building seem to shake, that poor man he was such a nice young man, always said hello"

Doyle grabbed a pillow from the bed he placed it under Bodie's head, his eyes drifted up to the message left on the wall, anger flared up inside of him, whoever was responsible for this was going to pay, he would personally make sure of it. In the distance he could hear sirens approaching hopefully they were on their way to them.

As Bodiestarted to float back to consciousness he felt the pain in his head and back, he could feel Doyle at his side, the smell of his aftershave drifted over him and up his nose, opening his eyes he wondered how long he had been unconscious; the room was in total darkness, no it was more than that it was shear blackness "Ray"

Doyle looked down at the sound of his partner's voice; a shiver ran down his spine it sounded almost childlike and frightened, he saw that Bodie's eyes where open but staring ahead, not at him "Yeah I'm here"

Bodie rose a shaky hand up to his face "Ray, I can't see"

"Ambulance is on its way" Doyle's mouth suddenly felt dry, he was powerless to help him "Don't worry, it's gonna be alright" he added knowing full well his words were meaningless he was just saying them to comfort his partner and maybe himself a little.

John Morgan stood in the crowd and watched with some satisfaction as the ambulance men carried Bodie out on a stretcher but his inner voice was right it wasn't enough this was only the beginning.

CI5 CI5 CI5

In the hospital emergency room Bodie lay on the examination table, since coming around after the explosion he had a thumbing headache and he was in some discomfort from his back. Dr Edwards Jones flashed his light torch into each of Bodie's eyes in turn. "Hmmm" Dr Jones pondered as he turned off his torch "Mr Bodie you say you have a headache do you remember if you hit your head during the explosion?"

"I don't remember much, it all happened so fast"

Dr Jones picked up the newly developed x-rays and clipped them to the light box and studied them "Well Mr Bodie you havea swelling near the optic nerve, which is consistent with a severe bang to the head and until the swelling go down we won't know for sure whether the swelling is putting pressure on your optic nerve causing the blindness or whether it's more serious, the optic nerve itself may be damaged" He removed the x-rays from the light box "I'll give you some painkillers for your headache and back"

"Will I see again?" Bodie asked nervously

"I'm sorry I can't give you answer, it's to earlier to say" Dr Jones replied sympathetically, he found it best to be honest with people and not give them false hope.

Doyle paced the floor of the busy A & E waiting room; it had been over an hour since Bodie had been admitted and still there was no news. He knew that people were staring at him as he paced but he didn't care. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the nurse was watching him again, she had already told him once to sit down.

As George Cowley walked in with his air of authority everyone including Doyle stopped whatever they were doing and turned; only George Cowley could silence a room without saying a word

"Doyle, how is he?" Cowley asked

"No news yet" Doyle replied running his hand through his curly mob of hair. "What taking them so long?" he looked towards the double doors where they had wheeled Bodie through "I've a good mind to go in and find out"

Cowley knew all too well that Doyle would "No, let them do their job"

Doyle looked back at the double doors, he could tell from Cowley's tone it wasn't a request

Cowley saw the look, the one that said to hell with you, I'm doing what I want "That's an order Doyle" he barked out

They both looked towards the double doors as they opened and a doctor appeared and looked down at his chart "CI5"

"George Cowley head of CI5", he shook the doctor's hand "How's Bodie?"

"Doctor Edward Jones, let's go some where so we can talk in private"

Doyle shot a look at Cowley, this didn't sound good. They followed Dr Jones into a room with a desk "Please take a seat"

Cowley chose to sit while Doyle stood; Dr Jones sat behind the desk and leaned his arms on the desk interlocking his fingers in front of him. "As I told Mr Bodie, he has a swelling on the brain near his optic nerve. At this time it's hard to say whether he will see again or not, until the swelling go down and if needs be we can run further tests. His other injuries are minor, a few cuts on his back, his back muscles may be sore for a few days, over all I think he was very lucky"

Doyle couldn't believe his ears "You call being blinded lucky?"

"He's alive isn't he?"

"Thank you Doctor" Cowley intervened "Can we see him now"

"Of course this way" Dr Jones walked back around the desk and out into the corridor "We've covered his eyes, it usually help a little."

They followed the doctor into a private room, where Bodie lay against the white hospital sheets; Doyle was immediately at his side.

"Doyle"

Doyle looked across at Cowley and then back at Bodie "How did you know it was me?"

"Your aftershave, there no one else with bad enough taste to where it" Bodie heard Doyle laugh

Dr Jones approached the bed "It's Doctor Jones, I'll be back later to see you"

"Doc, when can I get out of here?" Bodie had a long standing hatred of hospitals

"Maybe tomorrow"

"Thanks doc"

Once the doctor had gone Cowley stepped towards the bed "Is there anything you need Bodie?"

"My eyesight back, would be good sir"

Cowley heard the attempt of a light-hearted tone in Bodie's voice "I wish I could Bodie"

"What are we going to do about the son of a bitch that did this?" Doyle asked directing his question at Cowley

"Don't you worry; no one gets away with hurting a member of CI5 and there be no vigilante behaviour do I make myself clear Doyle"

"Yes sir"

"Good I'll make arrangement to post a guard outside the room" Cowley walked towards the door

"No need sir, I'll be here all night" Doyle replied

"I thought as much" Cowley walked out of the room knowing that Bodie was in safe hands

"Are we alone now?" Bodie asked

"Yeah"

"Promise me one thing Doyle; you'll see that the bastard pays for this?"

"We'll get him together"

"I'm not so sure, you may have to do this one alone"

CI5 CI5 CI5

Cowley walked into the bomb blasted flat and looked around at the damage, the doctor was right Bodie had been lucky. He turned his attention to his agent "Report Walker"

Colin Walker pushed his glasses up his nose and looked up from the charcoal remains of the explosive device "Well, the device was planted in a cabinet over by that wall, it a typical homemade explosive device, anyone with a bit of know how could have made it, but the interesting thing about it is there's no timer, he had to detonate it by remote control so he had to be near"

Cowley walked over to what remained of the windows "The bastard was watching" he looked across the street at the houses and his eyes fell on sign which advertised bed-sits to let.

"If he was watching why wait until Bodie went into the bedroom?" Cowley asked he wanted his agent to confirm his growing suspicions.

"My guess is the blast wasn't intended to kill Bodie"

"Exactly, he's toying with Bodie"

"How is Bodie?" Colin Walker asked he liked Bodie, you knew where you stood with him and there was no pretence about him

"Blind" Cowley stared off in the distance, if Bodie didn't recover his eyesight he would lose a good man, Bodie was one of the few men he would trust with own life, admittedly there were times when Bodie could get under his skin, disobey a direct order and something he would rearranged a suspect's teeth when a simple question would have sufficed but then again he wasn't in the business of employing pansies, he turned around "I want a written report on my desk first thing tomorrow".

"Yes sir" Colin Walker didn't look up he had expected as much, when it was one of their own there was no time for sleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Four**

The next morning Mike Strong strolled into the kitchen wearing only his vest and striped boxer shorts, he knew how to sweet talk his wife into anything, he walked up behind her as she fried bacon, egg and sausages in a pan, he kissed the weak spot on her neck and felt her relax against him "It not for me, he's a old friend of John's"

"I'm not asking Babs"

"He can't ring the hospital and ask how his friend is, they won't tell him anything he's not family bur your sister Barbara works there and it's not like she doing anything wrong, he's probably on ward 4 where she works" he ran his hand inside the opening of her pink dressing gown and fondled her breast as he kissed her neck

She never could say no to Mike especially when he paid her some attention without been drunk which was pretty rare these days "ok I'm doing this for you not him" sliding the greasy fried food on to a plate she placed it on the kitchen table for mike

Mike sat down at the table and he noticed that Brenda had forgotten something "where the brown sauce?"

As Brenda lit her second cig of the day she walked over to the cupboard, opened the door and slammed the bottle of sauce down on the table

"Be a dear; ring Barbara now she'll be getting to ready to start her shift, his name's Bodie" he asked as he shovelled a piece of bacon into his mouth and chewed on it

Brenda took another drag of her cig and walked into the living room and rang her sister before she went to work.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Doyle shifted his body in the confined space of the hospital chair at the side of Bodie's bed, it had been a long night and he was dying for a coffee but leaving his partner's side wasn't an option. Bodie had slept well all night thanks to the drugs the doctor had given him. At the sound of footsteps on the tiled floor Doyle turned expecting to see Nurse Susie.

"Where's Susie?"

"She gone off duty, I'm Barbara" she checked Bodie's charts and then his pulse; she wrote her results on the chart "You look as though you could do with a coffee?"

"I would kill for one"

"I don't think you have to go that far" she replied leaving the room and returning to the nurses' station, she waited until she was alone and the rang her sister "Bren I don't like doing this"

She heard her sister voice down the phone "I don't like asking but if for a friend"

She never did liked Mike especially now he was working for Danny Morris the loan shark "Don't you mean a friend of Mike's"

"Ok, they are old army buddies, please for me"

Barbara relented "Well, tell Mike that Mr Bodie is blind and as yet Dr Jones doesn't know whether it's temporary or permanent"

Barbara heard Mike's voice in the background "When will he be released?"

"Maybe this afternoon when the doctor done his rounds"

"Thanks sis, see you a bingo" Brenda ended the call and turned to Mike in the door way of the living room, she reached for her cig packet "He's blind, could be permanent or temporary doctor does know yet."

Mike turned away and walked towards the spare bedroom where he tapped lightly on the door "John let me in" he waited to hear the bolt slide back. As he walked he saw that John had his back to the door and was shirtless, he couldn't help but noticed the old scars across his back made by constant whipping and when John turned he saw more scars this time they looked like burn marks. John didn't try to hide his scared body; they were a remainder of what Bodie had done to him.

Hearing the news John couldn't believe his luck he had only wanted to scare Bodie, give him a few cuts and bruises, this was sweet revenge he could use Bodie blindness against him.

_"Blind and helpless take your revenge, kill the filthy scum"_. His inner voice told him, but John wasn't ready yet he wanted to torment Bodie, make him suffer. Grabbing a shirt John put it on "I'm going out"

"Where" Mike asked as he looked at the gallery of photographs pinned to the wall, most of them were taken at the cricket club except for one which was an old torn one of John and Bodie taken in the jungle, Bodie had his arm around John's shoulder and they were smiling.

"I'm going to buy a sick friend some flowers"

CI5 CI5 CI5

Barbara returned with a coffee for Doyle, the strong smell of coffee woke Bodie from his slumber "Any chance of a coffee for me?" he asked sleepily

"Can't see why not" Barbara replied "How about a little breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, sausage and tomato with a slice of fried bread" Bodie asked hopingly

"How about cereal and toast" Barbara replied seeing the face Bodie pulled, as she left to attend to it

Bodie heard her leave "Is she pretty?"

"No, not your type at all"

"Lair" Bodie replied just as Cowley entered the room carrying a small suitcase "Morning"

"Morning sir" Bodie and Doyle said in unison

"You look as rough as me sir" Doyle remarked

"I've been up all night going over all Bodie's cases and all I've got for my effort is eye strange, so for now Bodie until we get this man when your released you'll be staying in a safe house, I've arranged for a private nurse to take care of you"

"No, he'll be staying at my apartment" Doyle spoke up "It makes perfect sense, he knows the layout there"

"Aye lad that does make sense" why hadn't he thought of that

"Do I get a choice?" Bodie asked

"No" Cowley and Doyle replied in unison

At the nurses' station Barbara was busy working, she looked up to see a youth carrying a wreath "can I help you?"

The youth wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans walked up to the counter "Just delivering this for a" he try to remember the name the man had said then it came to him "Mr Bodie"

Barbara looked at the wreath with the letters R.I.P "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

The youth looked nervous all of a sudden "Some guy in the car park gave me a fiver and asked me to delivery it, honest lady"

"Wait here" she took the wreath and headed up the corridor towards Bodie's room, she stuck her head around the corner and addressed Doyle "Could I see you for a minute"

"Sure" Doyle followed her out into the corridor

She showed him the wreath "This has just been delivered for Mr Bodie by that youth" she pointed down the corridor at the youth in question

The youth shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other and looked down the corridor, he saw the nurse talking to a man and pointing in his direct. That was it he was off, he took off at a fast pace down the corridor towards the stairs.

Doyle saw the youth run "Hey kid wait" but when the youth didn't stop he ran after him trying to avoid patients and staff and at the same time trying to keep his eye on the youth, but he was stopped in his tracks by a post op patient on a gurney, he lost sight of the youth, once the gurney was moved out of his way he virtual jumped down to flights of stairs and out into the car park but the youth had gone, he raised his hands a behind his head "Dam it" the youth was their only lead.

When Doyle had made it back to the room Bodie's breakfast had been delivered, it sat there on the table in front of him untouched. The severity of being blind was beginning to sink in for Bodie, if he couldn't see his own breakfast to eat it how the hell was going to defend himself against this unknown assailant, he was completely helpless and he hated it.

Relief flood over him as Nurse Barbara returned because he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Cowley or Doyle for help which would be downright humiliating

"Ok let give you your breakfast" she moved the table to one side and sat on the bed next to Bodie "be careful this is hot so watch your mouth" she picked up the coffee cup and slowly rose it to Bodie's lips, he tentatively took a sip as he felt the warm cup touch his lips

Doyle motioned his head towards Cowley that he wanted to speak to him outside without Bodie hearing

Out in the corridor Cowley was the first one to speak "Murphy checked the bed-sits opposite Bodie's flat; the landlady said he was of average height and weight. Late thirties or early forties but she couldn't be sure, with blonde hair and he paid cash that's all she remembered"

"That's not a lot to go on" Doyle replied "I lost the kid who delivered the wreath, he probably couldn't tell us much more

"The nurse gave me this card it was with the wreath" Cowley held out the card

Doyle took it, it read **R for Revenge** when Doyle turned it over there was another message it read **This is just the beginning**. "Does Bodie know about the wreath?"

"No, let's keep it that way shall we?" Cowley replied, Doyle nodded he understood.

CI5 CI5 CI5

The doctor had done his rounds and was allowing Bodie to leave "How do I look?" he asked Barbara as she finished helping him dress himself, he was wear black slacks and a white shirt.

"Good" she replied

Doyle walked in "There's just one thing missing"

"What that?" Bodie asked

"Sunglasses" he placed the sunglasses on Bodie to cover the patches on his eyes

"Do I look cool?"

"It'll take more than sunglasses to make you look cool" Doyle remarked jokingly

"Ouch" Bodie mockingly replied as if Doyle words had hurt him

"Are you two always like this?" Barbara asked intrigued

"Only when there a y in the month" Bodie remarked

"And a r" Doyle added

Barbara shook her head at the pair of them then asked "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, lead the way"

Barbara gently but firmly held Bodie elbow and led him down the corridor towards the lift, once outside the hospital she handed Bodie over into Doyle's care

"Thanks for everything" Bodie said

"You're welcome, take care now and I hope you get your sight back" she answered then waved them off and returned to the ward

"Your chariot awaits you" Doyle took Bodie's arm and led him towards the parked car on the opposite side of the road

"I hope you're not leading me somewhere remote so you can have your wicked way with me" Bodie joked

"Yeah, you're hoping" Doyle laughed back

John Morgan sat in the stolen parked car and watched Boyle and Doyle leaving the hospital.

"Kill the filthy scum; end this take your revenge"

Urged on by his inner voice he started the engine and he pulled out putting his foot to the floor accelerating the car into high speed just as the slow moving pair stepped out onto the road

Half way across the road Doyle heard and turned to see the speeding car coming towards them, he had a split second to push Bodie out of the way of the approaching car before it barrelled into him sending him flying onto the bonnet and then rolling off as the car carried on down the road

Bodie was pushed in between two parked car, climbing to his feet and using the car as guidance he called out "Doyle" he had also heard the speeding car and the thud as something hit metal after Doyle had pushed him out of the way "Doyle" this time his voice was shakier, throwing the sunglasses away he ripped off the patches on his eyes and tried to focus on see something but all he saw was pitch blackness as Doyle lay bleeding and motionless in the road.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Five**

Seeing the hit and run a young medical student ran towards the body laying motionless in the road shouting out for a stretcher to an ambulance man who was climbing into his vehicle as he ran, he reached Doyle's side and asked the crowd of gathering people to stand back while he started checking for broken bones and head trauma, remembering everything he had learnt he worked quickly but the sound of the unconscious man's rasping breaths and his bluish lips was a little unnerving to him but what was more unnerving was when his hand slid over the holstered gun hided beneath Doyle's thin jacket, he had never seen a real gun let alone touch one, afraid to remove it he worked quickly round it.

Bodie pushed back his fear that Doyle might be dead and used his hands to guide himself along the row of parked cars; he heard running footsteps, a man's voice shouting out for a stretcher, the way he shouted out orders Bodie assumed he was a doctor, Doyle was in the best possible hands. He jumped when someone unexpectedly grabbed his arm "are you alright?" a woman's voice asked, Bodie wanted to laugh he wasn't the one that had been knocked down by a car and needed help, it was Doyle "My friend is he hurt bad?" he would never take his eyesight for granted ever again.

"The doctor's with him now, but you need medical attention too you've got a nasty gash on your forehead, it's bleeding pretty badly" she had been walking towards the hospital to visit a hospitalised friend and had seen Doyle leading him out of the hospital and had presumed that he was blind and like any good Samaritan she wanted to help

For the first time Bodie felt the ache above his temple, bringing his hand up he touched the sticky wetness on his forehead, he heard the woman asking if he wanted help back into the hospital

"No" Bodie replied sharply then he released it wasn't her fault she was just trying to help "Sorry I want to stay by his side"

"That's Ok" she replied softly obviously staying by his friend's side was important to him

Two ambulance men came running with a stretcher, one of them handed the medical student a neck brace, once he had it in place around Doyle's neck the two ambulance men lifted him carefully onto the stretcher, they quickly headed back towards the hospital.

"They're taking him into the hospital now" the woman softy said to Bodie

Bodie had too but his trust in her; there was no one else "Can you lead me back now please?"

"No problem this way" she steered him in the right direction of the hospital entrance "If we're going to be walking together I'd better introduce myself, I'm Julia"

"I'm Bodie"

"Bodie, that's an unusual name"

"It's my last name, my Christian names are far to regal for me"

CI5 CI5 CI5

John Morgan skidded the stolen car around a corner into another busy London street, finding a parking space he pulled in and immediately looked into the rear view mirror, he sighed with relief when he saw that no one was following him. Turning back he slammed the steering wheel with his fist in anger; his intention was to follow them why had he listened to his tormentor. He looked at himself in the side view mirror and found that the eyes that stared back were mocking him "I'm doing these my way, it's too soon" he shouted back at the mocking eyes in the mirror

_"Kill the filthy scum, you want to why wait, take your revenge or are you too weak?" _

"No" John Morgan shook his headat his own reflection "I want him to suffer, to feel real excruciating pain, to beg me to end his agony"

_"You're afraid; you're too weak; too broken to take your revenge"_

"Shut up" his head was now throbbing, beads of sweat started to roll down his face, reaching into his trouser pocket he took out a prescription bottle; he could barely take the lid off his hands were shaking that badly, tipping out two pills he dried swallowed them.

_"You can't shut me out with your pills I'm part of you, I put the broken pieces back together after he crushed you"_

John Morgan climbed out of the car checking that his gun was firmly in place in the back of his trouser and hided from view he headed back towards the hospital "We will see who's weak" he mumbled to himself.

_"Show me you're not worthless, take your revenge"_

_CI5 CI5 CI5_

The Ford Granada pulled to an abrupt stop outside the entrance of the hospital, Cowley and Murphy climbed out and rushed inside. Flashing his CI5 badge Murphy went through the double swing doors into the examination area; in the car on the way to the hospital he had been informed by Cowley that he was Bodie's new bodyguard, no matter what happened he was not to leave Bodie's side, or in Cowley's own words "guard him with your life, no one gets anywhere near him, I don't even want a fly landing on him do I make myself clear Murphy", finding a nurse to she led him to Bodie.

Doctor Edward Jones was just finishing with a patient when he saw Cowley and his man enter the busy A & E department; he excused himself and headed towards Cowley

"How are my men?" Cowley was straight to the point he wasn't in the mood for pleasantries

"Other that a gash on his forehead Mr Bodie has suffered no further injuries the nurse is recovering his eyes now. Doctor Lester is the surgeon on duty today and he will be operating on Mr Doyle, there prepping him for surgery now"

"Surgery?"

"The collision with the car broke one of Mr Doyle's ribs and unfortunately the rib bone as punctured through his right lung causing it to collapse, so our first priority is to operate immediately and repair the damage it caused"

"I see" Cowley replied deep in thought, two of his agents were now down, he looked around the waiting room at the people any one of them could be the unknown assailant, the man or woman for that matter like to watch, to see firsthand the damage and the suffering caused

"Doctor Lester's a fine surgeon" Doctor Jones reassured Cowley

"Aye no doubt he is" Cowley turned to look at the doctor "Were there any witnesses?"

"A young medical student was first on the scene and woman I believe?"

"Where are they now?" Cowley asked

"I think they're still talking to the local police"

CI5 CI5 CI5

Entering the hospital John Morgan looked around watching the doctors and nurses busily at their work, he slipped unnoticed through a door marked staff only. Inside he looked around at what looked like a staff room and saw a white doctor's coat hanging up, grabbing it he put in on; in one of the pockets he found a pair of glasses and slipped them on. Opening the door he confidently walked out as if he was part of the place, walking behind the double door into the examination area he picked up some x-rays and pretended to study them as he searched each curtained cubicle. Disregarding the x-rays he spotted a junior nurse coming out from behind a curtain he confidently asked her "Where is Mr Bodie?"

"Last cubicle Doctor" she replied as she carried on collecting supplies from a trolley.

"Thank you" he was surprised how easy she had accepted him as a doctor but then again in a hospital this size there would be plenty of doctors and trainee ones working different shifts. Walking up to the last cubicle he heard two male voices, Bodie was not alone

He heard Bodie say "He shouldn't have risked his own life Murph"

"What was he supposed to do, let this nut job run you down and besides you would have done the same for him"

"Yeah your right I would"

John Morgan walked through the curtains, Bodie's blindness was working in his favour as he expected Bodie's eyes were covered with eye patches and he had a small bandage over his left temple, he was sat on the examination bed while Murphy stood leaning against the side of the bed. Murphy immediately reaches for his gun but relaxed when he saw the white doctor's coat, John Morgan picked up Bodie's file and pretended to understand the medical terminology, he but on a Irish ascent to disguise his voice just in case Bodie recognized it

"Have you been for another x-ray Mr Bodie?" John Morgan asked as he moved towards the bed. Murphy stepped to the side to allow the doctor access to his patient

"No but I thought Doctor Jones was my doctor?" Bodie asked in reply

"Yes he is but he asked me to take a look at you, a second opinion and all that" John Morgan was beginning to enjoy himself, he picked himself an Irish name to go along with his Irish ascent "I'm doctor Patrick Boyle and I'd like you to have another x-ray to see if this second knock to your head as done any further damage"

"Ok" Bodie saw no reason to doubt him

"If you'd like to follow me I'll take you down to the x-ray department" John Morgan needed to get Bodie on his own, turning to Murphy "You can wait in the waiting room we won't be long"

Murphy remembered Cowley's orders; he wasn't to let Bodie out of his sight "Sorry but I have my orders and they are not to leave Bodie's side"

"Well we can't have you breaking your orders can we?" John Morgan smiled but inside he was seething, he was beginning to lose his patience with this man.

Bodie jumped down off the bed "It's my handsomely good features he can't bear to be parted from me"

Bodie hadn't changed a bit John Morgan thought as they left the small cubicle; he had no idea where the x-ray department was until he saw a sign "This way please" he led them through a door into a long corridor.

_"Kill the filthy scum; don't forget what he did to you take your revenge"_

Doctor Jones showed Cowley through the double door into the examination area to see how Bodie was holding up. Having talked to the witnesses Cowley was now satisfied that the local police had a good description of the car. Opening the curtain to the last cubicle Doctor Jones was shocked to find it empty, turning he saw a nurse "Nurse where is Mr Bodie"

"He left with a doctor"

"Doctor Morrison?"

"No I'd never seen him before"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Six**

Murphy held Bodie by his elbow and guided him as they walked down the long hospital corridor with John Morgan slightly in front of them.

_"Filthy scum take your revenge now, don't wait"_

Morgan knew as soon as CI5 realised that Bodie and his bodyguard were missing the place would soon be swarming with cops; somehow he had to get Bodie on his own, following the signs for the x-ray department they turned right into a long empty corridor, this was his only chance reaching under his white doctor's coat he felt the cold steel of the gun and pulled it free from the back of his trousers at the same time with his left hand he grabbed Bodie's right arm and pulled him away from Murphy towards himself, he shoved the gun into Bodie's side "Do as I say or I'll kill him where he stands"

It wasn't the first time that a gun had been pressed against some part of his body, so Bodie didn't need his eyes to see it; he immediately recognised the feel of the barrel against his side and froze.

Murphy was knocked off balance as his hold on Bodie was suddenly whipped from his grasp by the doctor. At first he was slightly confused as what had happened then he saw the gun that had been positioned so he could see it but at the same time hidden from view by any would be passerby, Murphy reprimanded himself for being so easily fooled, he should have known better, he had accepted it too easily that the man was a doctor, he should have checked with Dr. Jones or one of the nurses.

"Take the clip out of your gun and pass it to me" Morgan ordered, he realised Bodie's arm and held his hand out. "Don't try anything stupid"

Murphy did as he was instructed and handed him the clip "Who are you? You sick bastard"

"Let's not spoil the surprise, now move" Morgan put the clip into his pocket and motioned with a slight nod of his head in the direction he want Murphy to go in. A nurse came out of a room ahead and passed them on her way down the corridor, John Morgan pushed the barrel of the gun further into Bodie's side as he shot a warning glance at Murphy as she passed. She didn't seem to notice anything strange as she went about her busy schedule. Murphy did as he was told and led the way up the corridor followed closely by Bodie and John Morgan

Bodie had this feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, unable to see his captor meant that his captor had the advantage over him; it was now down to Murphy who he trusted to find a way to overpower their captor.

Murphy occasionally glanced back at the gun pressed against Bodie's side, his mind was full of scenarios of what he could to do to break free from their captor but they were all too risky, they all had one element were Bodie could lose his life.

They were now silently moving away from the x-ray department down a long corridor towards a lift. As they approached the lift doors slid open to reveal it was empty, once inside Morgan pressed the button for the second floor. He pushed the gun harder into Bodie's side as the doors reopened on the second floor making Bodie grunt in pain. "Turn left" he ordered Murphy, Murphy obediently obeyed and turned left into another corridor. Half way down that corridor they passed a room with an open door marked Consultation Room. Morgan called out "wait" Bodie and Murphy stopped "in here" he ordered and motion yet again with his head towards the door. He waited until Murphy was just inside the room; removing the gun from Bodie side he hit Murphy on the back of the head with it. As he watched with satisfaction has Murphy's body collapsed to the floor he felt Bodie pull away from his grip. "I'll shoot him" he warned him.

Feeling that the gun was gone from his side, he heard a thud and what sounded like something hitting the floor hard, Bodie instantly knew it could only be Murphy, he pulled away from his captor's grip, maybe if he ran back the way he came he could, hearing his captor threaten to kill Murphy he once again froze.

Seeing that Bodie had stopped in his tracks Morgan informed his captive "Good, I don't want to kill him, just filthy scum like you, you deserve everything I do to you"

"Who are you? What have I done to you?" Bodie asked

"All in good time" John Morgan replied as he found a key in the lock, closing the door he locked the unconscious Murphy inside. "Now move" he slipped the gun into the pocket of the doctor's coat and once again grabbed hold of Bodie

Feeling his captors hand on his bicep Bodie carried on putting one foot in front of the other, his army training had taught him many skills, one of them being to use all his senses, when he was on night manoeuvres and he couldn't see he would use his ears to listen for movement, know where your enemy is at all times, but this situation was different he knew where his enemy was what he needed to do was listen out for something that could help him any sound the that would give a clue to exactly where in the hospital he was. On the tiled floor he heard two sets of footsteps, his own and his captor. A women's voice came over the tannoy asking for a Dr Morrison to report to the casualty department that told him he was still in the main part of the hospital. He could hear the beating of his own heart pounding in his chest, the feel of his sweaty palms told him he was nervous.

John Morgan knew what Bodie was doing, he had the same army training, he was listening out for sounds but it wouldn't help him. Time was running out so he quickened his footsteps making Bodie do the same, he had no intentions of leaving the hospital with his captive; they would never make it across the car park. Finding what looked like a small theatre room Morgan pushed Bodie inside and locked the door. Looking round his eyes fell on a tray of neatly laid out surgical equipment and scalpels.

"I can never forgive you for what you did to me" John Morgan walked over to a drug cabinet on the wall and smashed the glass with the butt of his gun

Bodie turned his head as he followed his captor's voice "What did I do, who the hell are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare Bodie; I'm going to do what you did to me" he found what he was looking for a small bottle of morphine, a syringe and some surgical gloves; placing them carefully into the pocket of his white coat he turned and walked around the operating table.

"And what was that?" Bodie asked trying to judge where abouts in the room his captor was now

John Morgan removed the gun from his pocket as he moved quietly on his tiptoes, he reached Bodie's side and whispered close to his captive ear "You're about to find out" lifting the gun he struck Bodie across the temple.

Shocked, Bodie jumped at the nearness of his captor voice, he felt the blow across his temple and suddenly his dark world was sent spinning as he fought to stay conscious, he reached out with his hand to grab onto something as he body betrayed him.

_"Take your revenge; show me you're not weak"_

John Morgan watched Bodie fall to the floor, he stood over his unconscious body, all those years of suffering and all he had was his thoughts of what he was going to do to Bodie and now here he was. Lifting Bodie onto the operation table he found some surgical tape to tie him down with. Putting on the surgical gloves he filled the syringe with morphine "Bodie, Bodie how we've long for this moment, haven't we?"

_"Too long, it time it was over"_

Inserting the syringe into Bodie's arm he watched the liquid disappear into his blood stream.

_"Your know what to do, pick up the scalpel and take your revenge, don't disappoint me"_

Morgan turned and picked up the cold silver scalpel he carefully ran his surgical glove covered thumb down the sharp edge. Seeing that Bodie was stirring he used the scalpel to cut Bodie's shirt open.

When awareness came back to Bodie he realised he was lying on something hard and flat, remembering what had happened he fought to move his limps without success.

Morgan leaned over the table and whispered close to Bodie' ear "He wants' me to kill you take my revenge now but I want you to suffer"

"Who's he?" Bodie asked nervously were there more than one of them

"But I think death is too quick, there so much more satisfaction in torturing someone to break them, every man has his limit and I want to show him yours, that you're not as strong as you make out, that your no more stronger than I was" Morgan ran the cold scalpel down Bodie's chest and smirked as he captive squirmed.

"It a pity you'll won't be able to see what I'm going to do to you, that fuzzy warm feeling your experiencing is the morphine running through your veins, you'll still feel some pain as the scalpel slices through your skin"

Bodie struggled against his bonds "You son of a bitch, tell me what I've done to you?"

"All in good time" he pushed the scalpel into the skin on Bodie's chest until blood appeared, he heard Bodie hiss in pain as he ran the sharp instrument down the full length of Bodie's chest cutting through skin as it when "there no place you can hide, I'll find you Bodie" he lifting the scalpel and he started at the top of Bodie's chest again as he cut through his skin marking out the letter R.

Morgan admired his handy work "We'll be seeing you again real soon Bodie" Morgan put the blood covered scalpel back on the tray; grabbing a piece of tape he placed it over Bodie's mouth. "Won't want you calling out for help"

Going over to the door he unlocked it and peered out making sure that the coast was clear before he took one last look back at Bodie lying tied and bleeding to the operating table; he slipped out and walked confidently down the corridor, at the end he looked to his left and saw uniformed cops working their way up searching each room and talking to everyone. Looking to his right he saw the corridor was clear so he decided to take that route, half way down he found some toilets, entering he removed the gun from the pocket of the doctors' coat and put it in the back of his trousers where it belonged before he removed the coat and glasses discarding them on the floor. Turning on the cold water tap he washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror "You think I'm weak, that I broke too easy, we'll see how easy Bodie breaks"

_"Your were always weak even before I put you back together"_

John Morgan smashed the mirror with the side of his fists, "Shut the fuck up" in return he heard his inner voice cruelly laughing at him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Seven**

All PC Matthew MacDonald knew was that two CI5 agents had gone missing inside the hospital and they were high probability that they were been held at gun point by an unknown assailant who was last seen dressed as a doctor and were to proceed with extreme caution as they did room to room searches, he closed the door to the supply room he had just being checking and moved on to the next room, reading the sign on the door before attempting to enter, it said Consultation Room. Turning the handle he found it was locked but the key was still in its keyhole, he thought that was odd why would anyone lock a door and leave the key in its lock as he turned the key and pushed the door wide open to find Murphy lying on the floor holding the back of his head. He was immediately kneeling at his side; he fitted the description of Murphy given by CI5's commander and radioed in that he had found one of the CI5 agents.

Murphy shook his head to clear the fussiness immediately wishing he hadn't, through the pounding in his head he trying to piece together the last thing that he remembered "the doctor was a fake, he's got Bodie, god damn it he's got Bodie" Murphy climbed to his feet but swayed as the room spun, he reached out and grabbed on to PC MacDonald's arm for support

"Take it easy" PC MacDonald led Murphy over to a chair pushed him into it

Murphy didn't object as he sat down his world was spinning like a Ferris wheel and to add to it his stomach was now starting to feel like it was on a rollercoaster because he knew Bodie was alone and defenceless against a mad man who was out to kill him.

Cowley bust into the room with Dr Jones following closely behind, Cowley literally pushed the uniformed officer out of the way to get to Murphy "Report"

His hands cradling his head to stop the spinning Murphy didn't look up he knew George Cowley's voice "It was him sir, the bastard got Bodie"

Doctor Jones rushed over and started to examine the bump on the back of Murphy's head. Murphy hissed and nearly jumped out of the chair when the doctor pressed lightly.

"Where man, where did he take him?" Cowley asked while the doctor flashed his small light torch into Murphy's eyes

"Don't know sir he knocked me out, they could be anywhere by now" Murphy blinked and pushed the light torch away as it blinded him "Sorry sir I failed"

Cowley turned to the uniformed officer "Get on the radio I want every officer to have a description of him, I don't want him leaving the hospital grounds"

As Murphy gave PC MacDonald a description of the man, Cowley turned to the doctor, he knew time was running out for Bodie "This is your territory doctor, put yourself into this mad man shoes, you know the police are closing in, time is restricted where would you take Bodie?"

Dr Edward Jones rubbed his chin as he pondered George Cowley's usual question, for Christ sakes he was a doctor, his purpose in life was to save people and now he was being asked to but himself in a mad man shoes and think like him. The hospital was big place he thought and there were plenty of areas that were restricted to both visitors and patients even some members of staff "I'm no expert but I think I'd stay on this floor, I want to stay away from the lifts where its more public and with Bodie been blind I wouldn't chance the stairs"

"I think you might be on to something, what's on this floor?" Cowley asked

"Well at this end there are a few consultation rooms, radiology department and a....." Dr Jones stopped his heart missing a beat as he realised that there was a theatre

"And a what, doctor?"

"There's a small operating theatre" the doctor gulped

"What we waiting for, show me" George Cowley ordered already leaving the room

Murphy rose more solidly to his feet and followed the others out of the door; he wasn't going to be left behind he wanted to see what his failure had done.

Dr Jones took the lead turning into another corridor he looked back at Cowley "We don't use it much, just when the other theatres are overloaded but it always equipped just in case, here" the doctor pointed to a door just ahead.

"Ok; stand aside let us handle this" Cowley informed the doctor has he pulled out his gun handing it over to Murphy

Cowley stood to one side of the door while Murphy stood gun raised at the other, watching Murphy nod his head a sign that he was ready Cowley twisted the door handle and pushed it open and waited, When no gun fire came Murphy took a quick look inside the theatre, he scanned the room for the assailant before letting his eyes drift to the operating table "Oh my god" holstering the gun he walked shakily in to the room his eyes fixed on Bodie, taped down, cut open and bleeding on the table.

Dr Jones pushed passed Cowley and Murphy who both seemed to be in a daze, he was more used to people with their insides hanging than out that these two; luckily this wasn't the case with Bodie's insides. He removed the tape from Bodie mouth and then grabbed some surgical wipes and started to clean the blood from Bodie's chest to assess the damage

Cowley was the first to regain his composure, turning to PC MacDonald and Murphy "Carry on searching"

"Yes sir" PC MacDonald left swiftly not wanting to stay, the sight of blood always made him feel queasy. Murphy stood his ground, not moving just staring

Drugged and bleeding out Bodie was lost in his own personal nightmare of pain and torment, he jumped as he felt his captor hands touching him once again, he was back to slice him open some more, to seek an unknown revenge on him

_"We'll be seeing you again real soon Bodie" _the words echoing through Bodie's mind

Bodie struggled against his captor he had to escape, get away find Doyle, the pain in his chest increasing, he could hardly breathe "No, no, don't hurt me"

Dr Jones shouted out his orders "Murphy, go find a nurse and fetch her here, Cowley talk to him try and calm him down, he hyperventilating" the morphine bottle and the empty used syringe hadn't gone unnoticed by the doctor, the bastard had pumped with drugs.

Murphy looked up when the doctor call out his name but he still couldn't move, it was Cowley's voice bellowing at him that brought in back "What you waiting for, go"

Cowley watched Murphy leave the theatre and then stepped up to the operating table "Bodie, listen to me, calm down he's gone" Cowley looked back at the doctor "I need something sharp to untie him with"

Dr Jones carried on his work "No, not until he calms down it'll do more harm than good if he continues thrashing around"

_"I think death is too quick, there so much more satisfaction in torturing someone to break them, every man has his limit and I want to show him yours, that you're not as strong as you make out, that your no more stronger than I was"_

"What have I done to you?" Bodie screamed out at his captor

Cowley grabbed Bodie's hand something he would never normally do but this was no normal situation for either him or Bodie "Bodie your safe do you hear me, Dr Jones is here he wants you to calm down to breath normally that an order do you hear me that an order Bodie"

Bodie felt the strong grip, someone was holding his hand and there was a new voice now, it was no longer the voice of his captor his tormentor, this one was none threatening and he knew it well, it was demanding always demanding something of him and this time was no exception it wanted him to calm down and breath, he respected and trusted it so he did what it asked of him.

Cowley saw the change immediately "That's its Bodie, good lad breathe normally"

At that precise moment Murphy came running in with a nurse, Doctor Jones once again took charge "Right I want you two out here now"

Once they were outside in the corridor Murphy paced up and down, he wasn't sure how he could ever look Bodie in the face again after this and not feel guilty, he turned to Cowley "How is he sir?"

"How do you think he is the man's a wreck" Cowley snapped back "If you'd done your job right in the first place he wouldn't be laying on that operating table now" he looked back at the close door of the theatre.

"I know I'm sorry, I failed" Murphy lowered his head in shame

Cowley looked back at Murphy "Well why are you standing there, get moving I want him found" he shouted

"Yes sir" Murphy took off down the corridor after PC MacDonald

CI5 CI5 CI5

John Morgan stood tall, head held high as he walked out of the toilets and made his way down the corridor, the police were closing in fast and time was of the essence, up ahead he saw them working their way down the corridor, one on each side of the corridor checking every room. He carried on walking towards them and then veered off down a side corridor, he quickened pace now occasionally looking behind him. A hospital porter exited a room to his left pushing an empty wheelchair, as the porter passed him John Morgan pulled out his gun and stuck the complete oblivious porter on the back of his head, as soon as the porter's body hit the tiled floor he was dragging it into the storage room. Closing the door he stripped the porter of his overall and slipped it on. He took one last look at the unconscious porter and left, once back in the corridor he pushed his prop, the empty wheelchair down the corridor. He hadn't gone far when he heard at voice behind him

"Hey porter I need that wheelchair here" a doctor called out to him

Morgan looked up the corridor and then back at the doctor waving him over, he turned the wheelchair around and headed into the room where he found an old woman dressed and sat on the bed

"Can you take her down to the entrance there an ambulance waiting for her?"

"I'm going home" she followed it with a toothless grin

"Sure" this was perfect hopefully he could walk straight out of the front door

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Eight**

John Morgan pushed the wheelchair down the corridor he trained his thoughts solely on escaping on the hospital while his passenger rambled on about going home and seeing her cat Tilley.

"Didn't you take me down to x-ray last week?" the old lady asked turning in her chair to get a better look at him

"No, it wasn't me" Morgan replied looking behind him as he heard running footsteps, he sighed with relief when he saw it was just a nurse

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" god, he wished he could leave her somewhere but he knew he needed her

As they around the corner towards the lifts John Morgan saw two police officers heading up the corridor still searching every room, he lowered his head as he speeded up the wheelchair he had almost made it passed them when the old lady had to open her toothless mouth, he tightened his grip on the handles of the wheelchair as he heard her say "What's going on officer?"

"We don't have time to stop and talk to the nice police officer the ambulance is waiting, you want to go home don't you?" he asked hoping the nervous tension he was feeling wasn't evident in his voice as he carried on pushing the wheelchair passed them.

By now Officer Johnson had become immune to answering question from patients and visitors alike, ignoring the old lady's question he diligently carried on searching the rooms.

The police officer's radio suddenly crackled to life, as John Morgan carried on he heard the words "the suspect is a white male, approximately 5'10", 170 pounds, blonde hair and blue eyes, approximately late 30's or early 40's. Approach with caution the suspect his armed and dangerous". His description had to have come from the CI5 agent; he was the only one who had taken notice of what he looked like, the nurse in the examination area had barely even glanced at him. Reaching the lift at the end of the corridor Morgan turned the wheelchair around and backed it into the lift and waited for the doors to close but someone stop them and entered the lift with them.

Having found the abandoned white doctor's coat and glasses on the toilet room floor Murphy and PC MacDonald continued searching the second floor where they had found Bodie; Murphy couldn't get the image of Bodie laid taped and bleeding on the operating table, his chest carved with the letter R, if it was the last thing he did he was going to get the bastard for Bodie. Turning the corner they found the injured porter staggering up the corridor holding his head.

Murphy flashed his CI5 badge at him "What happened?"

"Some guy hit me over the head, stole my porter's coat, what the hell would he want with that?"

PC MacDonald was immediately on his radio "Suspect now dressed as a porter, I repeat suspect now dressed as a porter"

Officer Johnson receiving the latest radio message stopped in his tracks and looked down the corridor at the porter backing the old lady in a wheelchair into the lift; he was approximately 5' 10 in height blonde hair in his late 30's early 40's it was him. Shouting into his radio as he ran after him "the suspect is in the lift on the second floor, repeat suspect is in the lift on the second floor, I'm in pursuit" he started to run towards the lift

As the lift doors started to close John Morgan saw the officer running down the corridor, the feeling of being trapped washed over him he was back there inside his cage in the Angolan prison, he could smell the stench of his own body odour, unwashed skin mixed with stale urine and faeces permeated his nose reminded him of how he lived like a caged animal in his own filth. He heard his jailer's taunts _"You filthy English pig, you are nothing but scum, mercenary scum" _

Panicking Morgan saw the doors closing once again, he started to frantically press the button for the doors to reopen; they made a sort of a grinding noise then jammed half way in confusion, squeezing through the gap John Morgan took off towards the stair but to get to the stairs he had to pass PC Johnson. This was where his army training came in useful, he kicked Johnson in the stomach doubling him over in pain; clenching both his hands together he brought them down hard on the PC's back he crumbled to the floor at Morgan's feet. Stepping over him Morgan started to run towards the door leading to the stairs, once through the door he ditched the porter's coat. Halfway down the stairs he heard the door below open and then footsteps and voices coming up. They were closing in cornering him, suffocating him he rubbed a sweaty hand over his face he wasn't going back, he wouldn't survive the cage again, they broke him once this time he knew he wasn't strong enough to withstand their torture

_"You think you can escape...laugh....there is no escape for filthy English pigs like you" _his jailer's words tormented him

Morgan looked back up at the way he had come and then down at the big window there was only one option he could see to escape, he jumped down the last few steps and looked thru the window at the ground below. He saw a skip full of old mattresses and desperate to flee he backed up a few steps and threw himself at the window, it broke with ease cutting and tearing at his exposed skin as the glass shattered around him and then he was free falling towards the skip he landed awkwardly on his left shoulder dislocating it as it slammed into the exposed rim of the skip he screamed out in pain before the momentum from the fall sent him crashing to the ground. He quickly scrambled to his feet his left arm limp at his side as he ran across the hospital yard climbing on to a line of rubbish bins by the wall, he managed to climb over with one arm successfully dropping down on the other side, he cradled his injured arm with his right and headed off down the back alley ducking into a yard when he saw a uniformed police officer coming towards him. He pressed his back up against the cold brick wall and held his breathe as he heard the footsteps go by, he waited counting to ten and then looked out in to the alley to see if it was clear, looking left then right he took off once again down the alley onto the street where he jumped on the back of a bus that would take him back to Mike's flat.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Dr Jones looked down at his sedated patient laying somewhat peaceful in the hospital bed, his upper body bare expect for the white bandage wrapped around his chest, hearing raised voices he looked towards the door of the private room, hadn't his patient being through enough today.

George Cowley paced the floor of the hospital corridor; he thought this day couldn't get any worse but he was wrong when he saw Murphy's body language as he walked towards him, Murphy's shoulders were slumped forward his head bowed his eyes unable to meet his. It told Cowley everything he needed to know

"How did he escape?" Cowley bellowed before Murphy had a chance to said a word

Murphy was sure Cowley could mind read, he stopped in front of his boss and kept his head down staring at a crack in the tiled floor "He jumped through a window and climbed over the wall into the back alley sir"

"And where were the boys in blue when this was happening?"

Murphy cringed as Cowley's voice rose as he shouted "He gave them the slip sir"

Dr Jones came out of the private room his hands shoved deep inside the pockets of his doctor's coat a sign that he was tense, the noise was unacceptable to him, he had patients to think about "Mr Cowley this is a hospital it is certainly not your office, my patients require peace and quiet so they can recuperate"

George Cowley turned to face a very stern looking Dr Jones, he hadn't realised he had been shouting that loud "Sorry, it been one of those days" he turned back to Murphy "get back to the base, I want a name putting to our mystery man"

"Yes sir" Murphy took off down the corridor

"Yes he's out of surgery, they repaired his lung and re-inflated it successfully, as a precautionary measure and to help him breathe they placed on a ventilator for now"

"Thank god" at last something was going right

"I think the surgeon had something to do with it too" Dr Jones smiled to ease the tension

"And Bodie?"

"I've sedated him he's resting peacefully now"

"I want them ready to travel as soon as possible?"

"Travel? Mr Doyle as just undergone surgery"

"We have a crazed mad man on the loose; I need to take them to somewhere where I can protect them"

"Mr Cowley I don't recommend that you move Mr Doyle" the doctor stood to his full height and looked down at Cowley he pushed his chest out like a puffin

Cowley wasn't intimidated by the doctor sudden increase in height "I didn't ask for your opinion, I want to know when he can be moved?"

"Not for another twenty four hours" the doctor sighed in defeat

"And Bodie?"

"In a few hours" Bodie was his patient and what he was about to do was beyond the call of his duty to his patients but in this case his patient needed him "I'm coming with you, where ever you take them I coming"

"That won't be necessary doctor"

"I'm no psychiatrist and with Bodie current state of mind he won't let anybody touch him other than me, he knows my voice and he trusts me, I see no point in upsetting him further."

Cowley had to admit that the doctor was right "Very well I'll make arrangements" Cowley turned to walk down the corridor and then stopped and turned "Thank you doctor"

CI5 CI5 CI5

John Morgan turned the key in Mike Strong's front door and slipped into the bedroom without Mike's wife Brenda see him. Releasing his left arm he searched through his duffel bag for some painkillers, dry swallowing two he picked up his leather belt and walked over to the window and took two deep breathes and placed the belt between his teeth, pulling his left shoulder back in slammed it into the wall on the left side of the window, he bit down hard on the leather belt as pain exploded through his shoulder, he felt it crack back into place, the world through the window spun turning his slid down the wall on to his behind closing his eyes he started to shake.

__

"You're weak, you're pathetic; you couldn't kill yourself and end your own miserable life, how do you expect to seek your revenge and end his"

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

Sorry for the delay but I have been very busy

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Nine**

Mike Strong turned the key in the lock of his front door and walked in; straight away he noticed that the door to their spare bedroom was open that was now occupied by John Morgan, butting down his six pack of canned beer on the floor he shoved the door wider, he was surprised to see Morgan sitting on the floor his back pressed against the wall with his head in his hands. "John"

When Morgan looked up for a split second Mike saw something in John's eyes he had never seen before and it sent a shiver down his back, the best description he could give it was a dark sinister look of a crazed man. But as Mike started too walk over he considered that maybe it was just a trick of the light, as he neared he could now see the light sheen of sweat on John's face "What the hell happened to you?"

"Dislocated my shoulder when I jumped out of a hospital window"

"Let me take a look" Mike squatted down in front of him but instead of John allowing him to look at his shoulder he grabbed Mike by his cotton shirt and pulled him forward as he spoke "He'll be heavily guarded now; they'll not keep him there long they'll probably take him to a safe house and I need you to find out for me"

"I'll find out, leave it to me"

John released his iron grip on Mike's shirt then patted his long time friend on the shoulder "We've been through a lot together and you've never let me down, not once"

"And I won't this time"

CI5 CI5 CI5

Jackie Hall stepped out of the building that was currently the headquarters of CI5 with a slight spring in her step, after a long day of filing reports she was ready to kick off her shoes and cuddle up on the sofa with husband Lenny and a decently priced bottle of red wine. At the corner of the street she quickens her steps as she realised that she was running late for her bus, she had just made it to the bus stop in time as the number 78 pulled up

Jumping off the bus at the top of Banks Street she walked down towards her one bed roomed flat not noticing the red Morris Marina parked outside the Victoria house where her flat was housed on the second floor. As she neared the front gate she saw Mike Strong climbing out of his car and suddenly the smile on her face faded.

As Mike Strong sat in his car he thought how working for loan shark Danny Morris had its advantages, looking up the street he saw the familiar slim blonde figure of his pray walking down the street, he opened the car door and climbed out "Hello Jackie, nice day"

"I thought I could smell something nasty drifting up from the sewers but now I realised it was just you" Jackie spat out

"Where's that husband of your, his payment due" Mike smirked as he grabbed her by her elbow and manhandled her down the path, he pushed her up against the front door. "You know what happens to people who don't make their payments on time; Danny Morris is not a very patient man"

"You've got to give Lenny some more time he'll have the money where going through a bad patch" Jackie nervously replied "He's got a job, it's only for a couple of weeks but it pays good money"

Mike could feel her trembling as he stroked a finger down her pretty face "Your loser of a husband may not have any money but maybe you have something else to offer me"

Jackie shook her head "No, I'm not giving you any more information about CI5, not after what you did to Bodie he's could be permanently blind"

"Would you have preferred your husband's knees caps being smashed in?"

"No"

"I want to know the address of where Cowley is going to be taking Bodie"

"No, I could lose my job"

Mike grabbed her jaw and pushed her hard against the front door "You could lose far more than your job, if you love your husband you'll do this for him" Mike released her "Ring me when you know but don't take too long or I may have to hurt that husband of yours" he turned and started walking down the path then stopped "Oh and one word to Cowley about this and I'll smash up that pretty face of yours"

Jackie watched Danny Morris's thug climb back into his car before she took a calming breath then opened the front door and walked inside, she hated being blackmailed by Mike Strong he had her over a barrel and she couldn't see a way out.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Bodie was drifting, floating along in a sea of painless calm, memories floated up into his mind but they were like leaves caught in the wind he couldn't hold on to them as they drifted away. From his painless calm came a low whispering voice that made his sea ripple and just like the leaves the voice was caught on the wind. His sea rippled more and more as the whispering voice grew stronger until it became a storm _"We'll be seeing you again real soon Bodie"_ suddenly he was gripped by panic, now sinking he was unable to keep a float as waves crashed into him pulling him under as he tried with his arms to keep himself afloat.

Hearing the heart monitor alarm and Murphy calling his name Dr Jones ran into Bodie's room to find Bodie writhing on the hospital bed his arms moving frantically beside him; Murphy who had been sat by Bodie's bed was half way to the door in search of the doctor. Quickly assessing the situation Doctor Jones rushed over to the bed and started grabbing Bodie's flailing arms, he knew it wasn't wise with Bodie's fragile state of mind but he didn't want him tearing his stitches that he had so neatly sewn into his chest.

"Bodie its Doctor Jones, it's ok calm down, your safe"

Murphy hovered a few feet behind Dr Jones, feeling like a fish out of water and guilt ridden he didn't know how to help Bodie, he wished Doyle was here.

The endless storm had grabbed a hold of him and he couldn't breathe he was slipping further and further down to the cold murky depths of his sea, just as he thought there was no way up he heard a familiar calming voice calling out to him from the surface, it was warm and friendly and he started to relax and concentrate on that voice and not the other voice that was cold and frightening, suddenly he found himself floating to the top of his sea towards the surface where his sea was calmer and once again it became a ripple.

"Doc"

"Yeah, Bodie" Doctor Jones replied as he looked up at the heart monitor screen and saw Bodie heart rate dropping to a reasonable level

"Murphy, is he OK?"

"I'm fine Bodie" Murphy now stepped up to the bed

"Did you get him?"

Murphy was relieved that he didn't have to see the disappointment in Bodie's eyes "no, but we will, it won't be long before we put a name to his face" Murphy hoped that the artist's impression would bring up results. "Don't worry we'll soon have the son of a bitch"

Bodie outburst took them slightly by surprise "Don't worry, don't fucking worry, he's blinded and sliced me up. I'm lying here I can't protect myself and... I'm completely helpless and you're telling me not to worry"

"Damn it Bodie I should have known he wasn't a doctor. I'm sorry it's my fault, I've failed". Murphy thought that Doyle won't have failed like him.

Bodie heard the emotional upset in Murphy's voice "Murph I'm sorry I not blaming you"

"Well you should because I do"

"Well don't" Bodie quickly change the subject before Murphy had chance to reply "Doc, how's Ray"

"He's doing good, his doctor says he going to take him of the ventilator in a couple of hours"

"Good" Bodie sighed in relief as he had guilt of his own.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Everything was organised, having spoken with Doyle's doctor George Cowley had agreed that Doyle was to stay here until tomorrow then he would join Bodie at a small private hospital in the country. Cowley walked into Bodie's room to find him awake "I've made arrangements to transfer you to a private hospital; you'll be registered in as Jason Brown"

"When?" Doctor Jones asked

"As soon as you're ready doc" Cowley replied

"I'll have to go home collect some clothes and toiletries" Doctor Jones walked to the door "I'll be back in an hour"

Murphy watched the doctor leave "As the artist's impression brought up any results?"

Cowley took of his glasses and walked towards the window, it had been a total dead end "Not yet" he lied, they were still no wiser to who the mad man was but one thing was certain Bodie would be safe at Ashgrove Private Hospital and hopefully there he would regain his eyesight.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Ten**

The drive to the Ashgrove Private Hospital had been uneventful; Murphy drove while Bodie sat at his side in the passenger seat, most of the journey he had been asleep or so Murphy had thought but in fact Bodie had been fully awake and listening to every sound even Dr Jones constant page turning from the back seat as he read his medical magazine. Murphy looked at the large sign welcoming them as they drove through the gates; his first impression of the old country house with its six foot wall was of a mental institution he had seen on one the late night horror shows, he was relieved that Bodie was unable to see the place, it would give a full sighted Bodie the creeps. Driving up the curved driveway to the front door Murphy saw their welcoming committee standing in the doorway.

"Well here we are, home sweet home for a few days at least" Murphy commented as he brought the car to a stop at the front door.

Switching off the engine Murphy removed the keys and walked towards the rear of the car to retrieve their bags from the boot. Dr Jones climbed out of the back and stretched his limps as Bodie found the door handle to open the car door. He didn't like this unfamiliar territory, guiding himself around the open car door he could feel the gravel underfoot and a slight breeze swept across his face, it had that country smelt about it but other than that he had no clue as to where he was, it didn't take much admitting to himself that the unknown scared him a little but he trusted Cowley's judgement in bring him to this place. Still deep in his own thoughts and fears he jumped slightly as Dr Jones lightly grabbed his arm to guide him towards the welcoming committee "This way Mr Brown" he used Bodie's fake name.

Shaking his fears away Bodie replied with "Why thank you Dr Jackson"

Dr Phillips and Nurse Smith stood on the doorstep waiting for the new arrivals, Dr Phillips stepped forward "Good evening Dr Jackson, I'm Dr Rodger Phillips" he held out his hand for Dr Jones to shake "and this must be Mr Brown our latest patient welcome" he addressed an eye bandaged Bodie wearing sunglasses.

Dr Jones cringed once again at his temporary new name, it was going to take some getting used to "Evening" he replied back

Dr Phillips turned to Nurse Smith stood by his side "Nurse Smith will be Mr Brown's personal nurse"

"That won't be necessary; I will personally be taking care of Mr Brown's needs" Dr Jones replied firmly so there was no misunderstanding

"Ok if that's what Mr Brown wants" Dr Phillips replied as Nurse Smith took her leave back inside the house.

"Yeah he's my official veggie cutter upper" Bodie smirked but underneath the light hearted banner he was glad the doctor was there, him and Murphy were the only constants at the moment.

"Follow me and we'll get you settled in your rooms" Dr Phillips lead the way inside, Dr Jones counted the steps to the front door "Ok we have three steps up to the front door" Jones and Bodie took them slowly while Murphy brought up the rear with the bags hoping that the inside was more cheery than the outside.

CI5 CI5 CI5

The next morning Jackie Hall arrived at work slightly earlier than normal before the other members of the CI5 support team arrived. She walked down the corridor towards Cowley's Office looking nervously behind as she tapped lightly on the door. Receiving no command to come in and another quick glance over her shoulder she opened the door and stepped inside immediately closing it behind her. Even though she had been in Cowley's office many times when he was away from his desk, she now felt as if she had no right to be there like an intruder, a common thief taking something she wasn't in titled too. Rounding the desk she started going through the neatly piled files on the corner, Cowley was one meticulous man everything was labelled and coloured coded for ease. Half way down the pile she came across a file labelled Ashgrove Private Hospital, flicking it open she found a note in Cowley's handwriting. Hearing voices outside the door she lifted her head and only returned to reading the note once the voices had moved away, the note confirmed that there had been a resent booking for four people under the name of Dr Jackson. Finding what she needed to get Mike Strong of their backs for now she quickly wrote down the address and slipped the file back into the middle of the pile before hastily leaving the office.

Back inside her office which she shared with George Cowley's secretary Alison she searched her handbag for the slip of paper with Mike Strong's telephone number on. As she dialled the number she could hear Alison in the small kitchen making coffee. She kept her voice low as a female voice answered at the other end; she assumed that the poor woman was his wife.

"Hello can I speak with Mike please"

"He's in the shower" Brenda took a long deep puff of her cigarette "Do you wanna leave a message?"

"No, I'll call back later" Jackie put the receiver down just as Alison entered the room carrying two mugs of coffee.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Doyle drank some water to his to ease the soreness of his throat caused by the insertion and removal of the ventilator tube, he pulled himself up into a more upright sitting position and winced in pain as he repaired lung and ribs screamed their objections. Settling back against the pillows he tried to piece together what he remembered about the accident, well for one it was no accident the car came from nowhere at high speed aiming straight for Bodie, if he hadn't have pushed Bodie out of the way Bodie would be dead. Doyle rubbed his ribs absent-mindedly as he remembered lying on the warm tarmac unable to breathe hearing Bodie desperately calling out his name. He remembered trying to answer; to stop Bodie from worrying but the words came out as a rasping noise.

He was brought out of his thoughts as George Cowley appeared in the doorway to his private room "Morning Doyle, glad to see your back with us"

"Morning, glad to be back sir" he was eager to know about his partner "How's Bodie, where is he?"

Cowley wondered how long it would take for Doyle to ask about Bodie, it was less than minute "At a private hospital"

Doyle's body stiffened "what, why?"

"Don't worry he's fine, Bodie was abducted and..." Cowley stared at the wall behind Doyle's bed, drifting off into his own personal thoughts of about what Bodie had endured. He had almost forgotten the atrocities he had witnessed over the years but a tied down blind Bodie lying bleeding with the letter R cut into his chest brought it all suddenly back.

"And what?" Doyle had never seen this distance look in the Scotsman's eyes before and it scared him.

Cowley looked back at Doyle there was only one word to describe it "tortured"

Doyle cradled his ribs as his anger rose "How the hell did you let that happen, you were suppose to be protecting him?"

We were, Murphy was watching out for him" Cowley barked back in his defence

"Well he did one marvellous job there" Doyle sneered back

"He was fooled, Bodie's attacker pretended to be a doctor to get to him"

"Please tell me you got the son of a bitch?"

"Not yet, all we have is Murphy artist's impression of him"

"You're telling me that the sick son of a bitch is still out there" Doyle thru back the sheets still cradling his ribs as he swung his legs out of bed, normally Bodie was quite capable of looking after himself but blind he was defenceless, he was overwhelmed with the need to protect his partner "where's my clothes?"

"I'm leaving whether the doctor likes it or not and if you don't like it you can have my resignation" Doyle opened the wardrobe door reaching in for his shirt his ribs screaming from the exertion, his muscles felt sore, bruised and battered, suddenly his legs felt like jelly

It didn't go unnoticed by Cowley as Doyle's face paled and his body started to shake from the exertion of just walking across the room "How is your resignation going to help Bodie lad, you don't even know where he is and if you resign there be no reason for me to take you to him"

Doyle leaned on the wardrobe door for support, releasing his breath slowly to calm his anger and hopeful regain some strength, she shook his head when he realised as always Cowley was right "Ok you win"

"Good, now that sorted out how about I help you back to the bed before you fall down"

Doyle smirked "Yeah, help back would be good"

CI5 CI5 CI5

Mike Strong returned the receiver to its base after he ended his conversation with Jackie Hall, feeling pretty pleased with himself he finished writing down the address of the Ashgrove Private Hospital, tearing the paper from the note pad he headed towards John's room and tapped lightly on the bedroom door; John opened the door then quickly pulled him inside just in case Brenda was hovering around in the hallway.

Mike's eyes immediately fell on John's collection of photographs that were pinned to the wall of Bodie taken at the cricket club; they had all been slashed with a knife.

Snatching the piece of note paper from Mike's hand John read the note "Is this it, where the filthy scum called Bodie hiding?" Mike nodded his head.

_"It's time, time to take your revenge, time you ended this, prove me wrong by showing me you're not weak and pathetic" _John turned to Mike "Let's go, it's time"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Eleven**

Jackie Hall paced the floor of her living room dressed in her small silky nightdress which was covered by its matching dressing gown. She hadn't thought it through when she had given Mike Strong the information about where Bodie was staying; she was more worried about herself and her husband. Now she was gripped with fear, only a handful of people knew where Bodie was and it wouldn't take long for Cowley to work out it was her. A noise from behind her startled her, she turned to see her half awake husband Lenny coming out of their bedroom "its two in the morning Jacks, why are you up?"

She couldn't hold back the tears they rolled down her face burning her cheeks with their hotness "Oh Lenny" she sat on the edge of the sofa

Lenny rushed to her side he could see what this was doing to her and it was his fault, if he hadn't have been so stupid, it was nothing big at first just a few bets on the dogs, he had a few goods wins so he started betting more but then came the losses they started outnumbering the wins and before long he had run up a good tab with his local bookie Jimmy Mann, who started pressing him for payment then he heard about a big card game, hoping to win enough to pay Jimmy back, he borrowed the rent money which he lost and more, that's where the loan shark Danny Morris and his thug Mike Strong came in, he borrowed money to pay the rent and his debts off, he was hoping to pay back Danny Morris as soon as he could but out of the blue he lost his job, now it had come to this with Jackie have to give Mike Strong information about CI5 to keep him off their backs. He knew she blamed herself for Bodie's blindness when it was all his fault, if he could take back the last twelve months and start over again he would "It going to be alright Jacks, he'll get his sight back and with this new job I'm be able to pay my debt off, you just wait and see"

"No it's not" she shouted she hadn't told him about Mike Strong's recent visit "Why did I do it"

"Do what Jacks talk to me?"

"Lenny, the other day Danny Morris's thug paid you a visit while you were out, he threatened us, said if I didn't tell him where they were CI5 had taken Bodie he was gonna...." she stopped seeing the whole to realistic image in her head of Mike Strong standing over Lenny holding a blood covered baseball bat, Lenny was lying on the ground screaming out in pain, his knees caps crushed and bleeding

"Gonna what" Lenny's eyes searched Jackie's tear stained face for the answer

"He threatened to smash your knee caps in and I told him where to find Bodie" Jackie sobbed "What if they kill him I'll be an accessory to murder I might as well as put a gun to Bodie's head and pulled the trigger myself"

Lenny jumped up this was getting out of hand he paced the floor, hearing Jackie distressed voice he stopped "Lenny what we going to do?"

Lenny chewed on his bottom lip for a moment while he thought "Does anyone else know that you know where Bodie is?" he started pacing again it helped him think

"No, I sneaked into Cowley's office and found the address on his desk"

And no one saw you?" Lenny asked

"No, I don't think so" Jackie replied she had seen no one but that didn't been that someone had seen her

"Good" Lenny sat down beside her once again "Then we'll do nothing, CI5 have no evidence against you" he kissed her on lips and tasted the saltiness of her tears "You keep quiet and this nightmare will soon be over"

"What about Bodie?" this was all so wrong, she knew him he wasn't just a name in a file he was a person, a womaniser, a rogue but he always had a smile and a joke for her, which made it worse because she couldn't help liking him

Taking both her delicate hands in his "It was either us or Bodie and you made your decision when you told Mike Strong, there's no going back now"

Jackie nodded her head "Yes I guess I did, I chose us" she replied trying convince herself that she had made the right decision

CI5 CI5 CI5

John Morgan and Mike Strong took it in turns driving through the night to Ashgrove Private Hospital; they had everything they needed in the way of camping equipment, food supplies for a few days and weapons in the boot of the car.

Driving along Mike shot a glance at his long time friend, they had over the years spent long periods of time virtually living in each other's pockets in the jungle, eaten and drank from the same can, shared the same sleeping bag, watched each other's backs on many a gun running mission, so Mike thought that he knew John pretty well and could read him but the last few days there had been times when he found he didn't know John as well as he thought he did, especially when John's eyes darkened he found him unreadable like now "So what's the plan?"

"No plan" John shone his torch down at the map laid across his lap then stared out of the passenger side window

In the pitch blackness of the countryside they passed a pub called the Crown and Anchor, looking at his map John told Mike to turn left at the next turning, Mike nodded his head and started searched for the turning, he had nearly passed it before he realised there was a turning there, slamming the brakes hard he then backed up, not even bothering to indicate that he was turning left, what was the point at 3 O'clock in the morning it was just them and the wild life. As they travelled long the country road they saw the spotlighted sign for Ashgrove Private Hospital, Mike slow the car right down as they passed there was one or two lights on in the upstairs rooms but the place was as still as the night. Further along the road Mike parked the car off the road and they both settled down to wait for sunrise.

John shook Mike awake; he rubbed his eyes and saw the sun rising over the fields in the distance; they sat for a few minutes and watched it before Mike started the engine; they need somewhere to hide the car out of view of the road and the locals. They found the perfect place in a small wood not far from the private hospital; they set about camouflaging the red vehicle with branches, picking up the camping gear and duffel bags filled with food and weapons they started to head back on foot towards the private hospital.

CI5 CI5 CI5

By mid morning Bodie had worked out how many of his steps it took from the bed to reach his private bathroom, how many from the bed to the room door and from there how many to the top of the stairs. He had also learnt that it was unwise to eat scrambled eggs for breakfast when you can't see it. Now lying on his bed he waited for the good doctor to come and change his bandages. When the knock came at the door and he heard the door open he was expecting it, he didn't jump "Doc"

"Morning Bodie, did you sleep well?" Dr Jones asked as he approached the bed and but his medical bag on the bedside table

"I got some sleep" Bodie said sitting up, he had laid on his bed most of the night listening to every creak, bump and owl hoot.

"I did offer you a sleeping tablet" Dr Jones reminded him, he had suggested a mild sleeping tablet to help him sleep before they retired

"And I told you how I feel about them" if he couldn't rely on his eyes he needed to be alert in every other way.

"Ok, let's have a look at those eyes" Dr Jones informed Bodie as he moved in to peel back the white pad covering Bodie's right eye

Bodie blinked a few times and waited for the doctor to remove the other patch over his left eye, once both eyes were uncovered he blinked and opened his eyes wide, instead of complete blackness he could see grey but nothing else. The doctor flashed his penlight into his eyes "Hmm everything looks good, any changes?"

After spending days in total darkness Bodie couldn't hide his surprise and excitement from his voice "I see a greyish light instead of blackness"

"Good, that a good sign" Dr Jones slightly squeezed Bodie's shoulder "I'm going to recover them with pads and in a few days I'll check them again, hopefully there be more improvement"

"OK" Bodie was feeling pretty good, at last he felt there was hope that his eyesight would return, he could feel some of the pent up tension in his body dispersing.

After recovering Bodie's eyes with fresh patches the doctor wanted to take a look at Bodie's chest "I'll have a look at your chest now" he waited patiently for Bodie to undo the buttons on his blue pyjama top and then helped him out off it

"Only if you hold my hand" Bodie smirked, he didn't see the doctor shaking his head in amusement

CI5 CI5 CI5

Jackie Hall sat nervously at her desk twisting the silver bead necklace she was wearing around her index finger, unshed tears stung her eyelids; she could no longer see the hand written report she was trying to type up. A tear slip down her cheek Bodie was blind because of her and maybe soon dead because of her; she couldn't bare this any longer, she couldn't live with the guilt. The floodgates opened and tears rushed down her face, her mind was made up, climbing to her feet she left her office and walked down the empty corridor towards Cowley 's Office.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Twelve**

As Jackie lifted her hand to knock on the door of George Cowley's office her hand started to shake uncontrollably has she remembered Mike Strong's warning of what would happen if she told Cowley, she suddenly dropped it as if weighted too much, turning away from the door she headed for the toilets. Locking herself in one of the cubicles she sobbed, whichever way she turned she could see no way out. She knew by telling Cowley she would lose her job and Mike Strong would do as he promised and rearrange her face. She touched her tear soaked face memorising the outline of her nose and cheek bones, the way her chin came to a little point at the end. She asked herself, would Lenny still love her after Mike Strong had taken a baseball bat to her face. But she knew that would only be the beginning, the bastard wouldn't stop there he would smash Lenny's knees to smithereens and god knows what else. Wiping the tears away she left the cubicle; walking over to the sink to splashed water on her face. Looking up into the mirror she saw that she was a mess, her eyes were noticeably red and puffy; everyone was going to know she had been crying which meant she would have to lie to them. Taking a deep breath she headed out of the toilets and back to her desk.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Having been given the all clear to be discharged from the hospital Doyle sat impatiently on the bed waiting for someone to come by and collect him, he presumed it would be Murphy who would then take him to the private hospital. No sooner had he thought it when Murphy strolled into the room "Morning princess, your carriage awaits you"

Doyle immediately noticed the change since yesterday in Murphy's mood; he was happier and more relaxed which could only been one thing "How's Bodie?"

"You know Bodie, he putting on a brave face but the good news is that the doc checked his eyes this morning, there's been some improvement, not much but the doc's confident that he will get his sight back" Murphy walked over to the bed and picked up Doyle's sports bag full of clothes and toiletries that Cowley had dropped off for him.

Doyle sighed with relief; Bodie could be a royal pain in the arse and sometimes he had a habit of getting under his skin but he didn't want to lose him as a partner. "Let's go" Doyle slipped off the bed with one arm protectively wrapped around his ribs, his walk to the door was slow but steady, there was so many aching body parts he felt like he been knocked down by a bulldozer not a car. "So how far is this place where going to?"

"The private hospital, it's about two to three hours drive" Murphy mused to himself private hospital more like private morgue, it was one cheery place. "You'll like it"

"So tell me, anymore news about the son of a bitch who doing this?" Doyle asked as they walked slowly down the corridor towards the lift, there was a certain angry tone to his voice

"No, the son of a bitch has no criminal record here, Interpol have drawn a blank too" Murphy pressed the button for the ground floor as they stepped inside the lift "so Cowley now checking with the FBI and CIA but it all takes time"

"Yeah too much time" Doyle couldn't wait to get his hands on the bastard, he had some revenge of his own to administer.

Murphy watched the way Doyle holding his ribs on his left side as they walked out of the lift and towards the entrance door, by the time they were at the car Doyle was pale faced and struggling to breath, leaning against the car his chest heaved as he struggled for air, "are you alright, maybe I should go inside and get the doctor?" Murphy's voice sounded panicky

"No" Doyle whispered between gasps of air, his doctor had told him to take it easy, build up his strength again but he didn't expect a walk to the car to take so much out of him, he felt exhausted "I'll be fine, let's just go" before Murphy had a chance to argue Doyle had opened the passenger side door and slipped in

Murphy stood for a moment wondering whether to go for the doctor or not, he looked across at the hospital entrance and then back at Doyle sat with his eyes closed in the passenger seat.

"Can we go?" Doyle asked keeping his eyes closed

Climbing in Murphy wasn't going to ignore this; he was now determined to mention it to Dr Jones when they arrived at Ashgrove.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Having climbed over the wall Morgan and Mike Strong lay on their stomach inside the small wooded area with the hospital grounds, they had dug themselves in while the occupants of Ashgrove had slept. While Mike surveyed the hospital through his binoculars he had been thinking a lot about when they were gun running in Angola, he remembered that day when they had lost two of their own, Bodie, Morgan and Stewart had gone ahead up the trail, but only a wounded Bodie made it back to the unit, telling them they had been ambushed and that Morgan and Stewart didn't make it, they were dead. Everyone was cut up about the loss of their comrades especially Morgan because he was the leader; funnily enough he remembered Bodie being more cut up about it about losing Stewart than Morgan but at the time he had put it now to Bodie serving with Stewart in the Merchant Navy.

In a small unit like theirs they became close not through choice but need, they had to trust each other, watch your comrades backs and in turn they will watch yours was like an unspoken motto between them, no one was left behind alive except for Morgan on that tragic day, he had always regretted not going and confirming the kill just for his own piece of mind. Putting the binoculars down he turned to Morgan "You've never said in great detail what happened that day?"

John turned to Mike his face dark as thunder "I've told you already, going over in fine detail isn't going to change the fact that Stewart got killed during the ambush and that yellow gutless, spineless Bodie took off to save his own skin leaving me behind to be captured and tortured" he replied with such venom in his voice

_"You can't hide the truth forever. Will he stand by you when he finds out how pathetic and weak you really are?"_ John inner voice told him

John turned away the conversation was over, looking at his watch he noticed it was nearly nine o'clock "I need to take a leak"

Mike wanted to say more but decided against it instead he watched Morgan climb out of their hidey hole and head further into the trees between the gardens and the wall.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Before Murphy had left to go to the hospital he has assured Dr Jones that they were completely safe there, no one knew expect for a few highly trusted CI5 personnel that they were there so it was fine for Bodie to stroll out in the hospital gardens. So mid morning he took opportunity to guide Bodie outside for some refresh country air but on the way they were met by Dr Phillips "It's a fine morning Dr Jackson, Mr Brown"

"Yes it is, we thought we'd take a stroll in the gardens towards the stream" Dr Jones replied

"Lovely idea I may even join you" Dr Phillips joyfully replied

Bodie felt Dr Jones's grip on his arm more tightly obviously that doctor had the same feeling about him as he did; Bodie went on first impressions and from that he decided whether he liked or disliked them and Dr Phillip's came under category of dislike, the doctor's voice was creepy and he hated to think what the guy looked like. He imagined he was small, fat and sweaty with sleeked back hair and overly large spectacles. Bodie sighed with relieve when he heard a voice called for Dr Phillips.

"Dr Phillips, there's a telephone call for you" his secretary Mandy called from her office.

"Excuse me" Dr Phillips turned on his heels and walked away

In his secretary's office Dr Phillips picked up the telephone "Hello, this is Dr Phillips"

"Hello, I'm George Cowley I'm ringing to speak with Dr Jackson"

Dr Phillips saw Dr Jones and Bodie pass by the office window "He just gone outside with Mr Brown for a walk, I'll go get him"

"No, no matter I won't disturb them; can I ask you to tell him to give me a ring later?"

"Sure" Dr Phillips replied

"Thank you good bye"

"Good bye" Dr Phillips put down the phone and looked out of the window, he decided to catch up with them and take that walk. As he stepped outside and rounded the old house he saw no signs of them; scratching his head in puzzlement he hadn't been on the phone that long for them to be already out of sight.

"Doctor Phillips" he heard his secretary's voice behind, he turned to see her coming through the doorway "the telephone line gone dead" she informed him.

CI5 CI5 CI5

After breakfast which considered of three cigs and two strong black coffees Brenda Strong set to work cleaning the flat in her housecoat. She lighted another cig and then started to hover as she had done a million times before starting in the living room. Mike had always said to her what was the point of hovering, she was the only woman he knew who defeated the object of it by dropping cig ash immediately where she had just hovered.

This morning she used the hover like a destructive weapon taking her pent up anger out on the legs of the furniture. Mike had left in the middle of the night, won't say where he was going or when he would be back, made it sound like some secret mission, need to know basis only. She chuckled; well tonight she was going on a mission of her own to Bingo. It was obvious Mike had gone off with him, the free loader who had taken over their spare room, demanding food and privacy, even had the bloody cheek to put a padlock on the door, their door. Well she wasn't go to stand for it any more she had a right to go into her own spare bedroom. Switching off the hover she stormed into the kitchen and found a large hammer in one of the kitchen cupboards. Taking another puff of her cig she walked determinedly into the hallway and up to the spare bedroom door. Lifting up the hammer, she knew it wasn't going to be pretty as she brought the hammer down on the padlock, it took her several good temps before the metal lock started to come away from the door and with one good solid kick she was able to open the door. Entering she found the bed made, that was typical of an ex-soldier, it was the way they were trained, Mike was just the same. Throwing the hammer down on the bed she turned "O sweet Jesus" she gasped out at the sight she saw.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Thirteen**

PC Matthew MacDonald wasn't having the best of days; if he was truthful to himself he wasn't having the best of weeks either. The week started with two days sat in court waiting to give evidence on a robbery case and when he eventually was called to the witness stand the crossed examiner Mr high and mighty Asquith grilled him pretty hard, trying to make out that everything he witnessed was a figure of his own imagination. Then came the episode at the hospital with the missing CI5 agents, he wouldn't forget that day in a hurry, it was even Friday yet and here he was visiting Broadwater Farm Estate which had a reputation of being one of the roughest council estates in London where the crime rate had doubled over the last few years.

Kenley tower block was one hell of a dump, the steps where littered with rubbish and as he climbed the concrete steps he could smelt stale urine, taking off his helmet he stopped and wiped across his forehead with his sleeve before turning to his partner "It's about time Tottenham Council repaired the lift, I dread to think how the old folk manage"

His partner Gareth Simpson stopped on the steps behind him, he was so unfit, at the age of forty-five he was slightly overweight, his bulk stretched his uniform to its limit he was soaked in sweat his face as red as a beetroot "what, so the hooligans can vandalise them again" they continued the rest of their climb up the stairs in silence.

At the top of the stairs MacDonald waited for Simpson before knocking on flat number 438. They both heard the sliding of bolts before the door opened on a chain and a woman in her forties peered out.

Brenda Strong paced the floor of the her living room, puffing on her cigarette she looked down at her watch it had been three hours since she rang the police, no wonder the crime rate was up it they took this long. She looked up at the sound of the door bell "well it's about damn time "she muttered under her breath as she moved towards the door. After unlocking various locks she open the door on the chain see two uniformed policeman stood there, closing the door she removed the chair and opened wider to allow them in "you took your sweet time" she informed them before taking a long drag on her cigarette and eyeing them up and down.

"We'd have been here a lot sooner if the lift had been working" PC Simpson replied dryly

"Well your here now that's all that matter" she motioned with the hand that was holding the burning cigarette to follow her into the spare bedroom.

Handing his helmet to Simpson to hold for him, MacDonald took out his notebook and pen noting that the woman's name "So Mrs Strong what seems to be the trouble?" he followed her disappearing figure as she entered the bedroom.

As they entered she pointed to the far wall "look at what he done to my wall, the man's not right in the head, he can't be. If I had known what he was up too I would have put my foot more firmly down with Mike and demanded he stay somewhere else. I knew there was something wrong with him, my mother always said never trust a man with shifty eyes and god rest her soul she was right" she didn't mention that she had heard him arguing with himself in the spare bedroom which had given her the creeps.

Both policeman stared at the word REVENGE in big bold blood red smeared across the wall above the slashed photographs.

"Is that blood?" PC Simpson asked his partner

"Could be, I'm not sure"

"Who's him, the man you mentioned?" PC Simpson asked walking over to the wall and peering closely at the slashed photographs

"Flaming John Morgan that's who; I knew they were up to no good, I should have know with all the whispering and the locked door" Brenda was scared for Mike, she knew he was no saint and she had no doubts that he could look after himself being ex-army, what worried her more was the way John Morgan only had to click his fingers and Mike was there like some obedient dog following his every order as if they were still in the army.

"Who's the guy with the slashed face" PC Simpson asked looking back

"I don't know his name but I overheard bits of their conversation and I think he was with them in Angola"

"Them?" PC MacDonald asked writing down John Morgan's name on his notepad

"Him and my husband Mike, they took off in the middle of the night and before you ask I don't know where." She lighted another cigarette to calm her fraying nerves.

PC MacDonald closed his notepad and walked over to the wall to take a closer inspection, glaring at the badly slashed up one in front of him, he could make out that the man had a short dark haircut which seemed oddly familiar to him, moving to the next slashed photo at the side and then on the other side which was also badly slashed he started to piece the face together and then it struck him who he was looking at, the CI5 agent from the hospital and everything started to fall into place. Turning to Brenda Strong "Can I use your phone I need to contact CI5 I know who this is and if I'm right his life is in grave danger"

"CI5?" Simpson and Mrs Strong both said one after each other, it sounded as if there was an echo in the room

"Phone Mrs Strong please" PC MacDonald rushed out of the bedroom "and I will need you to tell my partner everything you know about John Morgan"

CI5 CI5 CI5

At the Ashgrove Private Hospital Dr Phillips clicked the receiver several times more; confirming the phone line was definitely dead. Turning to his secretary Mandy "Go down to the phone box at the crossroads and ring British Telecom"

"Yes doctor" she grabbed her handbag and fished inside for her car keys, finding them she headed for the door "Won't be long"

Sitting down at his desk Dr Phillips started to write some notes on one of his patient, he had just written several lines when Mandy came rushing back into his office "The tyres are all slashed, who would do such a horrible thing"

Dr Phillips looked up shook written across his face "Oh dear, here take my car and call the police at the same time" he reached into his coat pocket for his car keys.

"Doctor, you don't understand it's not just my car, it's your car as well and everyone else's"

"What the hell!" Dr Phillips rose from his chair and headed outside to see what she was talking about.

Sure enough as Doctor Phillips rounded his own car all four tyres were slashed. He moved on to the next one only to find that they were the same.

Mandy voice broke through Dr Phillips's thoughts "Doctor, what we going to do?"

The doctor looked around him the hairs on the back of his neck starting to stand on end as realisation struck that they were cut off, isolated and the nearest telephone box was four or five miles down the road, there was no other means of communication and the person or persons responsible were still probably around watching them, they wouldn't do this and just leave.

"Why would someone do this?" she asked naively

For drugs, desperate drug addicts would do this Dr Phillips thought to himself, they had all manner of drugs in the clinic "Mandy go inside and lock the doors, don't let anyone in"

"Why?"

"Just do it Mandy" the doctor barked out as he started to run towards the side of building his white doctor's coat flapping behind him in the slight breeze.

"Doctor, where are you going?"

"To find Dr Jackson and Mr Brown" he replied shouting over his shoulder before disappearing round the side of the building.

Mandy took one more nervous look round then headed for the door, whatever was going on she didn't like it. Closing the door behind her she locked it, moving to the window she checked it was locked.

CI5 CI5 CI5

As lunchtime approached George Cowley closed the last of Bodie's unsolved cases and dropped it on top of the others, yet another dead end. He took a sip of his black coffee his third or was it his fourth this morning then stood up and stretched his aching limps and looked out of the window. Every avenue had been a dead end; the man was a complete mystery. At the sound of the telephone ringing he sighed before walking over to answer "Yes Alison"

"Mr Cowley there a PC MacDonald on the phone he needs to speak to you urgently" Alison told him

The name didn't register at all with him "Put him through?" he sighed before sitting back down

"Yes Sir" she replied before connecting them

"George Cowley here"

"Mr Cowley, I'm PC MacDonald I was one of the officers that searched the hospital the other day looking for your missing agents "

Suddenly he recognised the name "Yes, get to the point what's so urgent?"

Cowley listened to the PC as he told him what he knew "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be sir"

"Good work, Lad" Cowley ended the call and then immediately ran Alison "Do a full search on a man called John Morgan, starting with the army records"

"Yes Sir"

"And get me Ashgrove Hospital" he barked out

CI5 CI5 CI5

A few fallen leaves from the trees covered Dr Jones's body; he a had cut across his temple from a blow which had knocked him unconscious, he lay in the wooded area where he had been dragged and left. His eyes slowly drifted open and then closed he felt like he wanted to sleep on the soft bed but the dull thumbing pain in his head had other ideas, lifting his head and squinting against the sun he saw he was laying on a bed of leaves, a feeling suddenly washed over him that he had misplaced something, something he had with him that he was looking after and it was important. Squeezing his eyes closed he tried to think through the fog that was clouding his mind, opening his eyes wide as he remembered. "Bodie" Looking round he saw no signs of him, his first thought was not to panic, he needed to get back to the house and ring George Cowley.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Crouching low Mike Strong made his way across the grounds to the side of the building, looking up he traced the telephone wire down the wall, expertly flicking his penknife open with his right hand he sliced it cleanly through the wire before moving towards the car park and slashing the tyres on every car, on his way back he noticed a small bike shed hided away in the far corner, entering he found an old bike a few spare wheels he slashed everything that could be put together to make a working bike.

From his dug out John Morgan watched Mike at work but at the same time he kept his eye on the hospital. He had seen plenty of movement inside but as yet no one had made an appearance outside but he could wait, times like these he could be patient, a few more hours was nothing compared to what he had already waited. Everything had to be right for his revenge, he wanted Bodie to beg for his life, grovel at his feet like a dog which he had been made to do at the prison by his guards. As Mike jumped back into dug out beside him John saw Bodie and another man exiting the building. He thought the man with Bodie wasn't a typical looking bodyguard or a CI5 man so he had to be a member of staff or maybe even a doctor. John licked his dry lips with anticipation of the snatch, the man pose no threat, like taking candy from a baby.

"Soon I will have my revenge; I'll show you who's weak and pathetic" He said out aloud to his inner tormenting voice as he watched the man guide Bodie gently but firmly down the path towards the stream.

Mike shot Morgan a worried look; who was he going to show? He knew prison could drive a man crazy but Morgan was tough he was ex-army they didn't train you to become fairy cakes. Mike always thought that no matter how much they tortured Morgan they wouldn't be able to break him but he had noticed the changes in his behaviour and made allowances for what Morgan had been through but now he was worried; he was beginning to have his doubts but he wasn't unhinged as Brenda thought, she said she had heard him arguing and talking to himself in the spare bedroom, maybe it was the fact that he spend too much time on his own with only his own thoughts to keep him company.

Bodie let Dr Jones guide him along "So Doc I'm curious, what does Dr Phillips look like?"

Dr Jones laughed "tall and slim, weasel like facial features with black hair is that what you imagined?"

"No not quite"

The stealth attack came quick, moving silently across the lawn towards Bodie and his companion Mike took the man out while John Morgan grabbed Bodie from behind, he snaked his arm tightly around Bodie's neck squeezing off his air supply.

Taken by surprise Bodie struggled against the arm locked around his throat but the more he struggled the more pressure the arm pressed on his windpipe making it harder for him to breathe, he soon realised that his attacker was combat trained every move he made to dislodge his attacker was expertly countermanded but he was never one to give in so he struggled until the lack of air to his brain made him light headed and his body gave in.

Quickly looking round John Morgan made sure no one had seen them; satisfied he lifted Bodie's limp body over his shoulder and carried him back towards the wooded area closely followed by Mike with the unconscious doctor. Once there he set Bodie down against a tree then proceeded to pulled a shirt from his duffel bag, tearing off a strip to use as a gag while Mike dropped the doctor roughly onto the ground before dragging him by his feet further into the trees where he left him.

"Gag him and tie him up" Morgan handed him the strip of cloth "and then wake him up, it'll be easier if he can walk"

Bodie woke to the taste of cloth and a hard stinging slam across his face, he automatic retreated back against something hard, "he's awake" the nearness of the male voice and the warm breath that swept across his cheek made him jumped

John Morgan watched as Mandy came out of the building and rounded her car to the driver's side turning to Mike, no words passed between them just military hand signals. Mike pulled a gagged and hand bound Bodie to his feet, he led him towards the boundary wall. Bodie struggled along trying to keep from stumbling on the unfamiliar ground.

CI5 CI5 CI5

At CI5 headquarters Alison dialled the number for the Ashgrove Private Hospital but all she received was a continuous out of order tone, she put the receiver down and tried again but all she got was more of the same. Placing the phone down again she look puzzled at it for a moment "That's odd, it was fine earlier"

"What's odd, what was fine earlier?" Jackie looked up from her typewriter for the first time since coming back from the toilets.

Alison saw Jackie's puffy red eyes for the first time "O my god Jackie have you been crying?"

There was no point in trying to deny it so she lied "me and Lenny had a big argument last night"

Alison knew how volatile their relationship had been since Lenny lost his job "What about know?"

"The usual, money but never mind my problems what's wrong?" deflecting the attention away from herself

If Jackie didn't want to talk about it that was fine by Alison "It's the Ashgrove hospital, their phone out of order"

Jackie lowered her head she didn't like lying to Alison; she had always being a good friend to her, comforted her in times of trouble and there had been a few but what would she say if she knew the truth that she was coward, that she had betrayed CI5's trust and soon maybe an accessory to murder "Maybe it's just temporary?"

"No I think it something more serious" Alison mused, she thought about ringing George Cowley's phone but decided it was best tell him personally, she left her office and headed down the hall to see George Cowley leaving his office.

"Alison where's that phone call" he snapped at her

Alison's face reddened at Cowley's sharp tone "I was just coming to tell you sir the line dead"

Cowley stopped in his tracks thinking quickly as he always did "Is Murphy on his way to the hospital to pick Doyle up?"

"Yes Sir, he should be on his way back to Ashgrove by now"

"Good get me him and I want the nearest local police station to Ashgrove and I need that information on John Morgan ASAP" George Cowley turned on his heels and stormed back to his office. He hoped that he was wrong that it was just a coincidence that John Morgan had taken off during the night and now the phone line to the remote hospital was dead but if he was right then the only way John Morgan could have found out where Bodie was staying was through his office, which meant one of his own personal trusted staff had informed Morgan.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Holding his throbbing head Dr Jones walked as fast as his unsteadily legs would allow him towards the house, as he neared he heard Dr Phillips's voice calling him by his alias name turning he saw the doctor coming down the path from the stream "Dr Jackson, thank god I've found you" as Dr Phillips neared he saw the gash on Dr Jones's forehead "What happen?" suddenly he eyes were searching passed him "Where's Mr Brown?"

Ignoring Dr Phillips question "I need to use the phone"

"I'm sorry the phone not working, I was coming to..." Dr Phillips started to tell him that he had been looking for him and Mr Brown

"Shit" Dr Jones interrupted him

"Doctor Jackson there's something..."

"My name's not Dr Jackson its Dr Edward Jones and Mr Brown's real name is Bodie" he saw no point in keeping their identities a secret now

"I don't understand; what going on?" Dr Phillips's tone of voice was a cross between puzzlement and annoyance, he disliked being lied too

"Look I'll explain everything to you but first I need to get to a phone"

Dr Phillips stared at Dr Jones wondering if he should trust this man "How do I know that you'll be telling me the truth?" his right highbrow rose questioningly

Dr Jones didn't have time for this he had to get to a phone and call Cowley "I'm sorry we lied to you but it was important that Bodie's identity remained a secret, look please trust me I need your help"

Dr Phillips studied the other doctor's face and saw sincerity "If you had let me finish before I was trying to tell you that all the car tyres have been slashed, we have no transport to get to the crossroads where the nearest phone is"

"Shit" Dr Jones suddenly swayed feeling dizzy he grabbed hold of Dr Phillips's shoulder for support

"Let's get you inside and I'll check you over" Dr Phillip tried to guide Dr Jones towards the door

Dr Jones shrugged off Dr Phillips's hands "No, no we haven't got time, how long will it take on foot to get to this crossroads you mention?"

"Two maybe three hours if you cut across the fields"

"There got to be another way?"

Mandy looked out of Dr Phillips's office window and saw the two doctors talking she rushed to the door flinging it open she heard the end of their conversation "There's a old bike in the shed"

"What shed?"

"I'll show you" she turned and disappeared back inside leaving Dr Jones to follow her

Dr Jones followed her through the building and out into the car park "It's over here" she pointed to the corner of the car park near the boundary wall

They entered the shed together; Mandy gasped in shock at the mess, the wheels and inner tubing's had all been slashed. Dr Jones rubbed the back of his neck; there was only one thing for it, the three of them would have to save Bodie but how he didn't know.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Dragged along at a speed he was unable to keep up with Bodie found himself stumbling over roots and uneven ground whenever he did he was immediately pulled roughly back on to his feet Hands that were tied in front of him and his knees took the brunt of his falls. He was sweating from the exertion and fear of what was to come, he had to remain calm but his body was betraying him. He needed a drink of water; the dry rough gag had robbed his mouth of much needed moisture far too quickly. Since that initial statement that he was awake by one of his abductors to the other, they hadn't spoken, there had been several grunts and moans but no words which led him to believe they were using military hand signals to communicate with each other. Listening out besides his own feet he could hear two other sets of footsteps, it confirmed that the doctor was not with them and that there was a strong possibility that he might be dead.

"Stop" Mike Strong ordered as they reached the boundary wall

Bodie stopped in his tracks as he waited for the next command he realised it was the same voice from earlier, the second time of hearing the cockney voice he thought it was oddly familiar to him; he cocked his head slightly to one side trying to listen to what was happening around him. He heard the cockney voice again "I'm going to untie your hands so you can climb the wall so no funny business, you understand?" As Bodie replied with a nod of his head it wondered if it was the boundary wall, when Dr Jones described the place earlier he had told him about a six foot wall that surrounded the hospital's extensive grounds which meant they hadn't left the grounds yet, there was still a slim chance of rescue but only if Dr Phillips had discovered that he was missing. As soon as his scratched and dirt covered hands were free his rubbed his sore wrists where the robe had been bound to tightly to bring back the circulation then he ripped the gag from his mouth

Mike lost his temper when he realised what Bodie was doing "Hey, hey I didn't say you could remove the gag"

"Water, please I need a drink of water" Bodie's parched voice sounded like sandpaper, with the sweating and the gag he had to stay hydrated. Bodie heard Mike say "Just a sip" then the noise of a metal bottle been opened, he licked his lips trying to bring back some moisture while he waited As soon as the metal water bottle was placed on his lower lip it was yanked away without a single drop touching his waiting tongue

Squatting down John Morgan opened his duffel bag as he was removing the rope he turned to see Mike giving the prisoner water, abandoning the rope on the ground he jumped up lurching forward he grab the water bottle and slammed into Mike's chest "He gets no privileges you hear me?" In his prison water was a privilege that had to be earned

_"I can still hear you begging, you were so desperate, so weak and pathetic"_ his inner voice taunted him

"Shut up" John Morgan commanded

Mike wiped the sweat from his brow he was feeling the heat from the July sun, he took a quick drink from the open water bottle before replacing the cap and sliding it back into his backpack, as he did he heard Morgan mutter something "You say something?"

"No" John Morgan snapped back he hadn't realised he said it out aloud

As the gag was replaced in Bodie's dry mouth Bodie realised that the second man's voice had no Irish accent to it, his abductor at the hospital had a distinctive Irish accent; maybe these two were taking him to the Irish man

Replacing the gag Mike took the rope from John's waiting hand and tied it around Bodie's waist; walking over to the wall he pressed his back against it then he interlocked his fingers to accommodate Morgan's foot. Morgan stepped forward placing his dirt covered boot in Mike's up turned hands then he placed own hands on Mike's shoulders, Mike took his weigh then pushed Morgan up the wall; once his hands reached the top Morgan pulled himself up with the strength of his arms. On the top of the wall Morgan sat with his legs straddling it, he caught the end of the rope as Mike threw it up to him.

Having thrown the rope Mike turned to Bodie, pulling on the rope it jerked Bodie forward towards him "lift your right leg up"

Bodie complied what other choice did he have, he felt his hands being placed on the more friendlier of his two abductor's shoulders and then his abductor took hold of his foot. "Ready" his abductor said. Bodie nodded his answer then pushed up against the hands with his foot as he reached up with his right hand, within seconds from being lifted up his hand was grabbed and he was pulled up until his chest and stomach were across the top of the wall, Morgan swung Bodie's legs around, the sudden momentum caused Bodie to lose his grip and he dropped down on the other side of the wall, his body did as it was trained to do, it curled and rolled as he landed safety on the hard ground.

Throwing up their bag to Morgan who dropped them down on the other side of the wall Mike took a few steps back and charged at the wall jumping up at the last second with his hands outstretched for Morgan to catch him. To his relief Morgan caught him first time and pulled him up. Once down on the other side Mike gathered their bags while Morgan retied the Bodie's hands together, this time they were behind his back. Morgan watched his prisoner bit down on the gag as he pulled the rope tightly around his prisoner's wrists. Satisfied he loosened the rope around Bodie's waist and retied it around his neck choke style, he pulled on it forcing Bodie forward "Keep up or I'll choke you to death and that would be such a shame because we got so much planned for you"

With the gag in his mouth Bodie tried to speak "Who are you what have I done to you?"

Morgan heard the prisoner's muffled attempt at talking, he slammed his foot in to the back of his prisoner's knee, he heard the muffled cry of pain as he prisoner collapsed down onto one knee, grabbing a hand full of short hair he pulled the head back "talking is a privilege that as to be earned" he would have liked to have seen the pain he caused in his prisoner's eyes but there was no time now they had to move.

Mike stood by he wanted to say something, the rope around Bodie's neck wasn't right, he was blind he wasn't going to escape but he promised Morgan he wouldn't interfere with his revenge. He looked away and walked ahead to scout out the woods around them.

Morgan yanked on the rope "Get up"

Bodie stood up obediently his mind was swirling how was he going to survive this? What had they got planned for him

CI5 CI5 CI5

After attending to the gash on Dr Jones's forehead Dr Phillips pulled off the surgical gloves and placed them in the surgical bin "I think you owe me that explain now"

Dr Jones rubbed the newly acquired stitches on his forehead, he didn't know where to begin, the last couple of days had been indescribable "My patient Mr Bodie is a member of CI5; he lost his sight a few days ago when there was an explosion in his apartment. At the hospital where I work in London he was abducted and tortured. This man that's after Bodie wants revenge and he will stop at nothing to get it. I know it was wrong to lie to you but George Cowley thought it was best that no one knew our real names."

"Only a hand full of people knew we were here, this wasn't supposed to happen" he said it more to himself than to Dr Phillips

"I presume George Cowley is head of CI5" Dr Phillips asked, he knew very little about CI5 and what they did

Dr Jones just nodded his reply then wished he hadn't as a dull pain streaked across his forehead "We need to get out there searching for him, the three of us I'm afraid are his only chance"

"There won't be three of us, he's your patient your responsibility" Dr Phillips informed him

Standing up Dr Jones couldn't believe his own ears he needed confirmation "you're telling me you're not going to help?"

Dr Phillip sat down in his chair "That right, Dr Jack" he started to say then corrected himself…." Dr Jones I have responsibilities, my patients need me, I can't leave them to go wandering around the countryside just for one man no matter how much danger he is in, I'm sorry" as far as he was concerned the subject was closed

Dr Jones stood for a moment staring at Dr Phillips who had now started to write his reports, there was no point in arguing with him, it would be a waste of time, time that Bodie didn't have instead he turned to Mandy "Can I count on you?"

Mandy looked at Dr Phillips and then back at Dr Jones, the patients didn't need her and if the reports weren't typed up today then that wasn't classified as life threatening. Not sure what she could do but she was willing to try "Yes, you can doctor"

"Good girl" he had a feeling he could count on her.

As an afterthought she added "If that's alright with Dr Phillips" They both looked at Dr Phillips

The doctor carried on writing "I think I can spare you for a few hours"

Dr Jones started for the door then suddenly stopped turning he looked Mandy up and down; she was wearing a typical office two piece suit and medium height platform shoes, not the most suitable attire for the woods.

Mandy saw him looking at her "Is there something wrong?" she asked

"Have you anything more suitable to wear for the woods?" his mind was already one step ahead, thinking about what else they would need. "Also we'll need water, a first aid kit, food" a blanket he thought, no bad idea they needed to travel light, too much would only slow them down.

"I have some hiking boots and an old track suit in the boot of my car, as for the others I can get them" Mandy was already pushing passed him as she left the office

Dr Jones gave Dr Phillips a last look before he left and followed Mandy down the corridor towards the kitchen area.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Looking down at the file marked John Patrick Morgan and stamped Deceased in red bold letters that had been handed to him as Cowley climbed into the waiting car to take him to the air field where a helicopter was being fuelled ready for takeoff, he eagerly scanned the pages for glues as to why Morgan had a vendetta against Bodie. On reading Morgan's background he found it very simpler to Bodie's, they both served in the merchant army and were both former paratroopers but not at the time Morgan was a few years older than Bodie. If Morgan hadn't been reported dead he probably would have picked him for CI5. At the bottom of the last page there was footnote, cause of death classified it was stamped by the Secretary of Defence. That ruffled Cowley's feathers; he had the highest level there was and nothing was classified against him, so why wasn't the information sent to him along with the file. He picked up the car phone ordering the female voice to patch him through to the Secretary of Defence.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Driving along a country road with the radio playing low and the windows down Murphy tapped his fingers to the music, the slight breeze across his face was cooling he was still oblivious to what was happening at Ashgrove. He shot a glance at his peacefully sleeping passenger, Doyle's face was little too pale for his liking but at least he was breathing easier than before. As the radio DJ announced that today was going to the hottest day of the summer to date he saw a telephone box coming into view up ahead, checked his watch it noticed it was nearly time for him to check in so he thought he might as well do it now, pulling over he climbed out searching his pockets for some small change as he headed towards the red box.

Alison paced the floor of her office she hadn't been able to contact Murphy before Cowley had left, obviously they were out of radio range, as she turned she looked up at the big round clock on the wall it was approaching eleven, the time that Murphy was supposed to check in. She jumped when the telephone rang "Hello" she heard the pips which told her the call was from a telephone box.

Murphy inserted his coins into the slot at the sound of the pips "Hello"

"Hello, Murphy is that you?"

"Yes I'm checking in I know it's a little early"

Hearing Murphy's voice Alison sighed with relief "Oh thank god, we've being trying to contact you"

A shiver ran down Murphy's back at the sound of Cowley's normally cool and efficient secretary's panicked voice, immediately he knew some had happened to Bodie. "What happened?"

Alison informed him quickly before the pips sounded again "We've lost contact with Ashgrove Private Hospital, Cowley on his way out there by helicopter, we identified the man has one John Patrick Morgan, ex merchant navy and paratrooper, he was in Angolan with Bodie, presumed dead until now"

"We're about another hour out from Ashgrove but I'll do it half the time" Murphy replied he was already backing out of the phone box before he put the receiver down. There was no time to waste, running back to the car he saw Doyle awake and staring at him through the windscreen.

The motion from the car had sent Doyle to sleep; it was familiar and comforting but now the sudden lack of it had aroused him from his sleep, opening his eyes he saw the driver's seat empty, a quick look around he soon found Murphy in the phone box, relaxing again because he knew Murphy was just checking in he was about to close his eyes when suddenly alarm bells sounded as he watched Murphy running back, everything about Murphy's posture screamed that there was something wrong. He didn't give Murphy chance to climb back in "What's wrong?"

Turning the key in the ignition the engine purred to life "They lost contact with Ashgrove" Murphy made the car speed off down the road

"Maybe there's a fault on the line?" but Doyle knew it wouldn't be as simple as that, it never was.

Taking his eyes off the road he shot Doyle a quick glance, he couldn't miss how Doyle's parlour had turned even paler than before "Cowley doesn't think so; he's flying out there by helicopter" Murphy pressed the pedal down to the floor

Doyle banged his fist down on the dashboard in front of him in frustration when was Bodie ever going to get a break from this

"A least Cowley's identified the nutter whose doing this, a John Morgan ex –merchant navy, he was with Bodie in Angola. Supposed to be dead"

Doyle bit down on his lower lip and stared head while he digested this new information, someone from Bodie's past that was supposed to be dead was alive and set on revenge, revenge for what? Suddenly a new thought came to mind "You know what this means, there's a leak in the department"

Murphy kept his eyes on the road and gripped the stirring wheel tightly, since the leaving the phone box it had also crossed his mind. Someone they had trusted had betrayed them.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Dr Jones stood at the gates of Ashgrove Private Hospital he could feel the heat of the sun on the back of his neck, a trickle of sweat escaped down the back of his collar, it slowly started its journey down the middle of his back as he looked up and down the long country road, at his side Mandy stood in her crumbled white T-shirt, tracksuit bottoms and boots, she was looking at him for guidance as if he knew what he was doing, for Christ sake he wished he knew, he was only a city doctor with no really knowledge of the countryside . For all he knew they could have put Bodie into the back of a car and sped off to god knows where and then this would be a complete waste of time but then nothing should be taken for granted. He turned his head to look behind him at the wooden area next to the walled hospital "I guess we start there" he said turning to Mandy

"Ok, let's go" she replied enthusiastically picking up the small backpack that lay at her feet. Always the gentlemen Dr Jones took it from her slinging it casually over his right shoulder his long legs set off at a stride into the woods. She followed him her legs doing two strides to his one to keep with him. Once inside the woods the doctor stopped suddenly, Mandy slowed her steps looking around her and then back at the doctor who was standing motionless amongst the trees with his eyes closed "Doctor" she whispered to him

The doctor found that by closing his eyes and listening to the silence or in this case nature he could think clearly, he was trying to concentrate on the task ahead, if this was a disease there would be symptoms, knowing the symptoms leads you to the disease in this case instead of symptoms he was looking for signs, signs that would lead him to Bodie. "There as to be signs" he opened his eyes and looked around him

"Like broken branches, disturbed grass maybe even spots of blood" Mandy added noticing that the doctor shot her an inquisitive look.

Mandy shrugged her shoulders, she never been one for going out drinking, she liked to watch TV and see films at the local picture house "Seen too many films I guess, I like a good mystery"

"I'm a book man myself, nonfiction, so any suggestion as to where we start?"

Mandy thought for a moment she wiped a glimmer of sweat from her forehead "By the wall I doubt he would use the gate"

"Ok the wall it is"

Five minutes of searching by the wall Mandy shouted over to the doctor "Here doctor, I've found something" it wasn't much just some scuffed up ground and what looked like a boot print; it was hard to tell the ground was drying out.

"Look here" the doctor saw a broken branch "Looks like they went this way"

CI5 CI5 CI5

Mike moved ahead they were now passed the thickest part of the woods not far from where they had left the car; he turned now and then to witness the rough treatment that Morgan was dishing out. He was beginning to wish he never agreed to help Morgan. Seeing Bodie stumble he walked back towards Morgan "The car's not far, I go ahead get out gear packed away"

His shirt clung to his back with sweat, his knees were bruised and scrapped with falling; the rope around his neck burned and rubbed his skin, once again he stumped falling face down. Pushing himself up on to his battered knees using his bound hands behind him Bodie reached out grabbing on to the nearest bush within his reach; he wiped his blood soaked wrist on the bush's leaves and hoped he was leaving a trail for someone to follow. He heard the cockney's man's words; he couldn't allow them drive him off in a car. He worked to free his wrists, the blood had soaked into the rope making it more workable than before but he knew the only way to make the rope give more was to make one of his wrists bleed more, being right handed, the hand he used the most he choice the left one and started to rubbed his wrist against the robe

The rope around his neck tightened then yanked forcing him back on to his feet "Stand up you filthy dog" he heard his abductor voice say."Resting is a privilege". Bodie wondered what wasn't privileged; good job breathing wasn't one.

Morgan wiped the sweat from forehead, the feel of the heat and the smell of the woods remained Morgan of the jungle, he was drawn back to that day, no one knew that they were there except for the British Army who hired them as mercenary soldiers, it was the usual they were expendable, the government could deny all knowledge of their involvement if things went south and it did but not the way they had expected it to. He couldn't believe at first that Bodie had lie but he could always spin a good tale; he told the others that he and Stewart had been killed in an ambush, he couldn't figure out which was the biggest lie because it was all lies, there was never an ambush it was just the three of them, After all this time he still remember the look on Bodie's face as he pulled the trigger, he left hand automatically touched the spot where the bullet exploded into his chest near his heart, there was no remorse in Bodie's eyes, just a coldness he never seen before. Turning Bodie left him for dead but in some kind of twisted fate he didn't die, for days he crawled on his hands and knees bleeding out until he was found by MPLA soldiers and his nightmares began.

Morgan found the sudden need to see those eyes again; grabbing hold of Bodie he pushed him against the nearest tree ripping the bandages from his prisoner's eyes. There was no coldness in them just blankness. Morgan wished now that his prisoner could see him; he wanted to see the look on his face when he realised who his abductor was. Morgan pressed his arm against Bodie's throat "I'll make you pay for what you did to me, you left me for dead back there in Angola and now I'm back for my revenge"

Morgan saw it but not in his prisoner's eyes, behind the gag came a muffed word "Yes, yes it's me Morgan"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Unexpectedly slammed against the tree it knocked the wind out of Bodie whilst his bandages were forcibly ripped from his eyes, his sightless eyes didn't need to adjust to the light all he saw grey. He felt the pressure against his throat as he heard the words I'll make you pay for what you did to me, you left me for dead back there in Angola and now I'm back for my revenge"

The voice of John Morgan sounded different somehow to what he remembered but so many years had passed since he left him for dead. His tongue felt swollen in his dry mouth as he spoke his name for the first time in years "Morgan"

A cold shiver ran down Bodie's sweat soaked back as he heard the touch of insanity in Morgan's voice "Yes, yes it's me Morgan"

"You shot me you bastard but you didn't have the guts to kill me, I knew you're a coward. I had to crawl on my hands and knees through the jungle for days until I was captured and imprisoned by MPLA" he punched his prisoner in the stomach doubling him over. "The only thing that kept me going was the thought of killing you"

As Morgan talked Bodie worked on the ropes binding his hands, he bit down on the gag as he rubbed the robe against his already sore and cut skin of his left hand making it bled more freely so his blood could soak into the rope, he could feel it loosening around his wrist, he started to try and slide his hand out but a blow to the stomach stopped him, he grunted in pain as it doubled him over, another one followed making him collapse onto his knees his right knee landed painfully on a piece of small rock sending a shockwave of pain up his leg

_"Filthy, worthless scum; he left you for dead, take your revenge" _you have no idea what they did to me, they tortured me in ways you could never imagine, when they found out what they could from me they broke me just for the sheer fun of it." Morgan resisted the urge to bring Bodie's head crashing down on his knee instead he grabbed his prisoner by the throat pulling him to his feet.

Suddenly his left hand was free reaching out Bodie grabbed for the rock that lay beneath his right knee as Morgan gripped his neck and pulled him back to his feet. As his air supply started to diminish he remembered that Morgan was roughly the same height as him, the rock weighed fairly heavy in his hand as he swung it blindly out, it contacted with something hard, a moan followed and suddenly his neck was free he could breathe again he heard a thud, something heavy had it the ground hopefully it was Morgan. Pulling the gag from his mouth he fumble around finding Morgan's unconscious body, he searched it for a weapon something he could use to protect himself with, what seemed like a eternity his fingers found something cold and solid, his heart pounded in his chest as he realised it was a gun, with blood fingers covered he quickly pulled it from its holster. Next he removed the gag which now hung around his neck and tied it around his left wrist the last thing he need now was to leave a blood trial. Climbing to his feet he was unsure which direction they had come from; the obvious choice was for him to go back the way he had come, back to the hospital but Morgan would know that he would take that route and soon catch up with him. Bodie knew he couldn't go forward either because Mike Strong who he now recognised had gone that way. Slipping the gun into the waistband of his trousers Bodie held out his hands to help guide his way along he set off to his left hoping he was doing the right thing. He could see nothing but a canvas of light grey before him and the sound off his heart pounding in his ears as he stumbled forward almost falling over another tree root, his hands and knees stop him from landing on his face but he had to bit back the urge to cry out in pain as he right knee made contact with the ground. He pulled himself up and carried on feeling his way along the trees and bushes.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Dr Phillips was still sat at his desk writing his reports when he heard the noise of a helicopter in the distance, he stopped writing as the noise of the helicopter grow louder and louder the floor behind his feet started to vibrate as the helicopter passed over the top of the hospital. Jumping to his feet Dr Phillips rushed over to the window to see it landing on the lawn. As soon as the helicopter's engine powered down and the blades had slowed a middle aged man climbed out wearing a brown suit and carrying a briefcase as he ran across the lawn Dr Phillips's noticed he had a slight limp, on the other side of the helicopter another man climbed out carrying a tool box, he quickly turned making his way to the back door.

George Cowley alighted the helicopter stooping low to avoid the swirling blades, he ran across the immaculately mowed lawn as they flew over the hospital he notice that there was no signs of the local police maybe they had been and gone and had found nothing other than a faulty telephone line but he gut told him otherwise and that Bodie was in danger, he had learned many years ago to never ignored that feeling when he got it. Turning to the man with him he barked out his orders "I want the phone up and running ASAP".

"Yes sir" the telephone engineer replied as he ran towards the side of the building

Cowley headed for the tall slim looking man with black hair stood in the doorway "Dr Phillips?"

"Yes, what is the meaning of this who are you? What right have you to land that helicopter on my lawn?" Dr Phillips pointed at the helicopter that sat on his perfectly mowed lawn in disgust

"George Cowley head of CI5 where's Dr Jackson and Mr Brown" Cowley pushed past him in the doorway, he would land a helicopter on the lawn of the Balmoral Estate in front of the Queen if he thought it was necessary

"Don't you mean Dr Jones and Mr Bodie? I don't like been lied too." Dr Phillips followed as Cowley started to stride down the corridor looking in each room for a suitable command centre.

Cowley stopped in front of an office door, Dr Phillips had just confirmed that something serious had happened for them to reveal their true identity he turned to face the doctor "I don't have time for apologies where are they?"

"Mr Bodie's been abducted, whoever abducted him as slashed the car tyres and the phone line is dead and now Dr Jones and my secretary are out looking for him"

"I'll be using this room as my office" loosening his tie Cowley entered Dr Phillips's office placing his briefcase on the desk

"I object this is my office" Dr Phillips puffed out his chest in objection

Cowley ignored Dr Phillips's objection "What time did Bodie go missing?"

"Well, hmm I can't remember exactly" Dr Phillips rubbed his chin in thought

"Think man, it's important, we need to know what head start they have on us" Cowley demanded as he heard the helicopter's engine powering up to fly over the area. Cowley had given the pilot instruction to look out for Mike Strong's red Morris Marina.

"It was when you called, I was going to go with them for a walk, you rang and then when I came out to find them they had disappeared" Dr Phillips mused "but I don't remember the time"

Cowley looked at his watch that was nearly three hours ago opening his briefcase he pulled out and unfolded a map of the area laying it flat on the desk, there were too many wooded areas, far too many large open fields with a couple of farmhouses dotted here and there.

Dr Phillips turned in the doorway of his office as he heard a voice followed by footsteps he was relieved to see PC Burt Collinson's amble body coming down the corridor "Is there a Mr Cowley here? I supposed to report to him?"

"It's about time you showed up I want road blocks setting up in a ten mile radius, nothing gets out without it being searched, my man Bodie's out there blind and helpless and I intend to get him back" Cowley handed a file to PC Collinson with all the information he needed about Morgan and Strong "Approach with extreme caution you're dealing with two ex-paratroopers, their well trained and they'll be armed"

"Yes sir" PC Collinson replied turning to leave

"Oh and send some of your men out to the farmhouses to see if the owners have seen anything suspicious"

"Yes sir"

Cowley looked back at the map "Dr Phillips I've brought some communication equipment with me would you mind bringing it in for me" Cowley hoped that the pilot had remembered to unload it "Oh and I'd love a cup of strong coffee" he didn't see the look of sheer disbelieve on the doctor face.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Bodie stopped moving and listened out for movement behind him; he was sure by now Morgan would have regained consciousness and was searching for him. Sweat rolled down his forehead he wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt but it was that damp it made little difference. There in the distance he heard them, male voices he couldn't tell if they were heading his way. He started moving again as quietly but as quickly has he could, hands held out in front of him he searched for the next tree but instead found the ground behind his feet giving way sending him tumbling head over heels down a deep slope, his body hit several rocks and tree roots before landing at the bottom of the landslide, the loose soil followed behind him covering him like a heavy blanket.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Eighteen**

As they approached Ashgrove hospital both Doyle and Murphy heard the helicopter flying overhead but it was Doyle who peered out through the windscreen and up towards the sky he could see it hovering, searching and he could feel his stomach starting to tighten

Murphy kept his eyes on the road ahead he was doing seventy miles per hour it wasn't long at that speed before he was swerving through the gates of Ashgrove wheels skidding to a stop outside the front door, the place looked exactly the same as he left it earlier that morning quiet and eerie. He quickly climbed out and rounded the car to help Doyle but Doyle was already ahead of him battering away his offering hand as he entered the hospital "Cowley" he shouted out

"In here Doyle" he heard Cowley familiar voice coming from a room ahead

Murphy kept pace behind as Doyle headed up the corridor they both entered the room to find Cowley jacketless his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and looking at large map pinned to the wall of the office, the radio crackled out "Road blocks in place sir"

Turning away from the map Cowley picked up the receiver "Good keep me informed"

"Bodie?" Doyle asked

Cowley took out his handkerchief and wiped his forehead of sweat "missing, we have to presume that John Morgan and Mike Strong have him, I set road blocks up and the local police are questioning the owners of the nearby farmhouses" Cowley directed his attention to Murphy "Murphy I want you out looking for Dr Jones, he and Dr Phillip's secretary have gone looking for Bodie, it's no place for civilians I don't want them going up against armed men"

"Yes sir"

"What about me sir" Doyle asked he was already feeling drained from the walk from the car to the office but he wasn't going to sit back while Bodie was out there hurt and blind

"Are you up for it Doyle?" Cowley could see for himself Doyle's pale complexion but he needed every man even the sick ones

Doyle stood to his full height "Just try and stop me sir"

"I could do with a pair of eyes on the ground searching what's not visible to the helicopter" Cowley informed him

"Ok I'm on it" Doyle turned to leave but stopped "What's John Morgan got against Bodie; what could Bodie have possibility done to him to deserve this?"

"I don't know lad" and that was the truth he hadn't yet received the second file on Morgan so called reported death from the ministry of defence

CI5 CI5 CI5

John Morgan touched the bump on his temple his fingers came away wet with blood he must have been shot but it was only a graze, he didn't remember it though, how could he not remember being shot. Climbing unsteadily to his feet he looked around him the jungle was alive with gunfire and exploding grenades he reached down for the gun he had stolen from the dead body of the prison guard but it wasn't there he panicked desperately looking for he could presume that he had lost it when he was shot, hearing movement ahead of him he dived for cover as he did he fell over his open duffel bag causing most of it contents to spill out. Pressing his back up against a tree trunk he pulled his knees to his chest making himself as small as possible and unnoticeable. His hands were shaking as he placed them over his ears, he could hear his jailers talking, shouting to each other "_find the filthy English pig don't let him escape"_ he willed them to stop to pass him by. He couldn't remember how long he had dreamt of escaping the confines of his prison he wasn't going back he couldn't survive it there much longer, he knew what his punishment would be if they captured him, he would be tied between two poles in the prison compound whipped then left under the blazing sun until his skin pealed from his flesh. The voices were getting nearer and nearer now his eyes darted around franticly suddenly they fixed on a gun that had spilled out of his duffel bag, the gun he thought he had lost he reached out and picked it up pulling it tightly to his chest, guards were coming he could hear them getting closer and he wasn't going back.

_"Kill them"_ he heard his inner voice demand _"I'm not going back"_

Dr Jones kept his thoughts to himself, the amount of blood Bodie was leaving behind was increasing rapidly and it was starting to worry him. But they must be getting closer the blood was less dried and fresher now. Mandy walked ahead searching for more of the blood trail suddenly a loud bang rang out through the woods. Dr Jones heard Mandy scream he looked up from the blood on a bush to see her falling to the ground. Running forward another shot ran out it hit the tree to Dr Jones's right he ducked down then crawled towards Mandy, he could see blood spreading across her white t-shirt from her side.

"Doctor" that one word shook with fear

"It's ok; you're going to be ok" he tried to reassure her as he fumbled for the first aid kit and bandages his fingers where wet with her warm blood what he needed was to get her back to the hospital where there were proper equipment.

John Morgan heard the prison guards' footsteps he fired off two shots in that direction then scrambled off in the opposite. He glanced back a couple of times but he couldn't see them following behind him as he was looking back one final time he ran straight into Mike Strong on his way back from the car, he had heard the gun shots.

At first Morgan didn't recognised his old friend he was trapped in his memories, he pushed Mike away from him he was just another prison guard trying to recapture him, he lifted the gun ready to fire again his inner voice screaming at him _"kill him we're not going back I'm not going back"_

Mike saw the confused looked on Morgan's face and the gun being lifted up towards him not waiting to see what Morgan was going to do he lifted his leg swinging it in a crescent shape movement across his own body and knocking the gun from Morgan's hand and away into the bushes and out of reach. Suddenly Morgan attacked sweeping his leg from underneath him; he landed heavily on his back with Morgan on to off him pounding punches into his face. Mike threw a right hook sending Morgan sprawling to his right, twisting his body Mike turned so he was now on top of Morgan, pinning his arms over his head "What the hell as got in to you"

"You're going to have to kill me I'm not going back there" Morgan shouted at the prison guard on top of him

Suddenly it dawn on Mike that Morgan thought he was back in the jungle "It's me Mike, you're not in the jungle anymore"

Morgan struggled against Mike's hold on him "You bastard you're lying, it just another one of you tricks to break me further and torment me"

Mike could feel Morgan's erratic heartbeat and tremors of fear running through his body he somehow had to get through to his friend "John, look into my eyes, it's me Mike"

Morgan closed his eyes "No, you're lying, you're not Mike, you're not Mike"

Mike was getting nowhere all he could do was try to convince Morgan of who he was "My name is Michael Joseph Strong I was born in London I'm married to Brenda, you were my best man at our wedding remember?" he saw Morgan open his eyes "We had a son called Joseph who died in a car crash. We used to teased him by calling him Joey, he hated it he used to say"

"Budgies were called Joey" they both said it together and then Morgan started to laugh. Mike joined in laughing, he could see it in John's eyes that he recognised him; he climbed off of Morgan and held out his hand for him to take.

John looked around him, he could see now that he was in the woods it wasn't a jungle anymore; he reached out and took Mike's offered hand.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Murphy followed Doyle out of the old country house that had been converted into a hospital, he handed Doyle the keys to the car "you going to be alright"

"Yeah or I will be once we've found Bodie" Doyle opened the car door sliding behind the wheel placing the map Cowley had given him open on the passenger seat he started the engine up

"Keep in touch" Murphy shouted back as he started jogging down the long drive to the gates

Doyle drove passed Murphy sprinting form and out of the gates, he turned left heading up the road and away from the woods were Bodie was.

Murphy sprinted to the gates turning right he slowed down he looked to his right and then his left there was woods on both sides of the road; how was he supposed to cover all of this ground? Cowley had promised him more men but until they arrived he was on his own. The sound of gunshots made him look skywards the noise had the birds taking flight in fear on both sides of the woods

"Great" he said aloud to himself there was no telling what distance or direction they came from.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Hearing the gun shots Doyle stopped the car opening the door he slid out from behind the wheel just in time to see the tail end of the birds flying skywards, even though the shots could have come from anywhere his gut told him to turn the car around and go back. He looked up the road in the direction he was heading somehow it didn't feel right, shaking his head he climbed back behind the wheel. His ribs protested as he made the necessary 360 degrees turn, he headed back down the road towards the hospital. He hoped he wasn't too late to save his partner, Bodie could be one royal pain in the arse but still if the tables were turned Bodie would be there for him doing everything in his power to save him and partners like that were rare.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Mike gathered the contents that had fallen from Morgan's duffel bag quickly shoving them back inside at the same time he shot a worried look at Morgan who was staring in to space. Standing up he covered the short distance between them and stood by Morgan's side "You ok?" he asked but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting the truth. There were things Morgan had never talked about while he was imprisoned; Morgan had only told him what he wanted him to know and Mike got this feeling that mentally it had affected him far worst then Morgan had let on.

"I'm fine now, starting looking for a trail, he can't have gone far" Morgan knew he had to keep it together he couldn't fall apart now not in front of Mike. He took a few steps forward searching the bushes for signs of blood or footprints. He was relieved when he heard Mike moving around searching the bushes on the other side.

_"When he finds out the truth do you think he'll stand by you like I have and watch you take your revenge" _Morgan turned and looked at Mike, he knew Mike wouldn't. There was only one other person who knew the truth and he was going to make damn sure that his prisoner was never going get a chance to say it.

"Here" Mike shouted over his shoulder he had found a piece of broken foliage and a spot of blood "he went this way"

Morgan rushed over to Mike taking the lead he walked ahead starring down at the ground, he could just make out where his prisoner had fallen; there were spots of blood probably from his prisoner's bleeding knees. They carried on finding more signs it wasn't long before Morgan saw were the earth had given way and the ground sloped down. He pressed his index finger to his lips then signalled for Mike to go to the left. Mike nodded walking lightly on his feet to the left along the top of the slope looking for a way down while Morgan turned and went the other way doing the same

Bodie stirred, he could smell the earth, taste the dirt in his mouth and feel something heavy laying on his back and legs. He pushed himself up on to his hands and knees dislodging the soil from his back, pushing back on to his heels he rubbed his eyes with his dirty blood stained hands and then placed them out in front of him, palms out. He brought them up towards his eyes, now close up he could see the shadowy outline of his hands, he pushed them further away losing sight of them as they became part of the grey canvas that he saw. Hearing movement above him he automatically reached for the gun that by some miracle had stayed tucked inside the waistband of his trousers. He removed it before pressing his body against the slope he had just rolled down, he listened out for more movement gun at the ready, even if he couldn't see what was going on he was still going to have a go at shooting Morgan. Hearing the noise of soil rolling down the slope Bodie spun to his left and pointed the gun in that direction he saw nothing but grey. Suddenly from behind him the gun was ripped from his fingers "I'll take that" he heard Morgan say but he didn't hear what was coming next

Morgan used the butt end of the gun to strike Bodie across the back of the head, knocking him out "Grab him let's get the hell out of here" he knew someone would have heard the gun shots and he couldn't be sure but he may have shot someone when he had lost it and thought he was back there in his living hell.

Mike did as he was told picking up Bodie's unconscious body he threw it over his shoulder then he started to climb, he soon made it back up the slope with Morgan's help, "We need to get back to the car and fast" Mike said as he adjusted Bodie's weight into a more comfortable position

"I agree the sooner we get out of here the better" Morgan knew that the whole area would soon be crawling with cops and CI5; it wouldn't take them long to block off the roads.

They moved quickly almost running at some points until they reached the red Morris Marina. Morgan took the keys from Mike's pocket and opened the boot, throwing a few camping things out Mike dropped Bodie's body into the small cramped space. Slamming the boot shut they both headed towards the front of the car. Mike climbed in behind the wheel immediately starting the engine while Morgan joined him in the passenger seat. Driving the car through the trees it didn't take them long to reach the road, Morgan checked the rear view mirror for signs of a police car so far the roads looked clear so he allowed him to relax a little as he sat back in his seat and glanced out of the passenger side window watching the countryside go by. They travelled in silence Mike kept his eyes on the road every now and then he would check the rear view mirror. He looked at Morgan with his head pressed against the window and he wondered if he had fallen asleep. Drawing his eyes back to the road he was alarmed to see in the distance what looked like a road block, slowing the car down to a stop he looked back at Morgan who was now starring out of the windscreen.

"Turn around, turn the car around" Morgan barked out his order as he looked through the back window, he couldn't be caught not now not before he had taken his revenge

Mike wordlessly followed Morgan's order slowly turning the car around as not to attract attention from the road block in the distance, it wasn't until they had been travelling five minutes the other way when Mike spoke "what now, there's going to be another road block somewhere up ahead"

Morgan knew that Mike was right driving out was no longer an option, the sound of a helicopter hovering somewhere overhead told him they needed to get off the road and quick before it spotted them, looking across the open fields Morgan spotted a church steeple and an ideal came to mind "There, take us there"

Mike saw the sign on the roadside for St Mary's Church he turned up the dirt track, the passengers of the car bumped up and down as they journeyed down the road towards the small isolated church and graveyard. As they approached the church it looked quiet just the way he wanted it hopefully no one would disturb them. Mike drove the car round the back of the church there he saw a dilapidated garage nearly on the verge of collapse. As he slowed the car to an almost stop Morgan jumped out running towards the garage doors, with the butt of his gun he smashed the rusty lock; placing the gun inside his the waistband of his combat trousers he pulled the doors open for Mike to drive in.

As Mike waited he could hear the noise of the helicopter getting near and near "come on come on" he banged his hand several times on the stirring wheel in a nervous frustration. As soon as he saw that the doors were wide enough for the car to fit through he drove in immediately killing the engine. Scrambling out of the car he went to help Morgan close the doors. Behind the closed doors they stood silently as the noise of the helicopter came over the top of the church and hovered above them for what seemed far longer than just a couple of minutes.

As the helicopter moved off Morgan slightly opened one of the doors and peered out before he took off running towards the church. Rounding the side of the building gun in hand he move towards the front of the church were he tried the door, he wasn't surprise to find it unlocked. Looking in he saw that the church was empty and decided it was safe to put in his gun away as he strolled down the aisle towards the pulpit. He once had faith in God until his prayers when unanswered he suddenly had a burning desire to call out "screw you God who the hell needs you anyway"

Mike paced back and thou this wasn't going down as he expected it would, he was all for Morgan taking his revenge but going to jail wasn't part of his plan. Unlocking the boot of the car he found Bodie still unconscious. Grabbing his feet Mike swung Bodie legs out of the boot and pulled his upper body up into a slumped sitting position with his head resting on Mike's chest. Shaking him by the shoulders Mike tried to bring Bodie round when that failed he opened his water bottle and splashed some water on his face he jumped at the sound of Morgan voice "I said no water, he gets no privileges ".

Opening the garage door Morgan was alarmed to see that Mike had opened the boot of car and fear gripped him that maybe his prisoner had said something but then he saw that he was still unconscious and relaxed "here" he said to Mike

Mike looked at the object in Morgan's hand in total puzzlement "what's that for?"

"I want you to dig one of the graves up" Morgan replied still holding out the shovel for Mike to take

Mike took the shovel "then what?"

"You'll see" was the only reply Mike received

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Twenty**

Murphy entered the woods gun drawn he looked around for some sort of trail that would show him the way, that someone had passed by this part of the woods, he soon found what he was looking for two sets of foot prints one large and the other small Dr Jones and the secretary Mandy, as he followed he noticed the trail of blood that they were following, Bodie was leaving them a trail he quickened his footsteps in an attempt to catch up with them. Nearly an hour later the heat of the sun was taking its toll on him, stopping he ran his hand over his sweat covered forehead, a cool drink would be good he thought as he moistened his lips with his tongue, hearing movement he quickly took cover behind a tree, someone was coming whoever it was moving fast. Murphy waited as the footsteps approached before he jump out gun raised ready to shoot if necessary.

Dr Jones hurried along carrying Mandy in his arms, now and then he stopped to rest checking her wound and giving his shaking arms a rest from the exertion but he knew he had to keep going time wasn't on Mandy's side, she was losing way too much blood. As he rushed back down the trail he hoped it wouldn't be much longer before they reached Ashgrove suddenly Murphy jumped out from behind a tree it was so unexpected he nearly dropped Mandy from the shock of seeing a gun pointed at them

Seeing it was the doctor and Mandy slumped in his arms Murphy lowered the gun "What happened?"

"We were following Bodie's trail when she was shot" the doctor knelt down to rest but he still held onto her

Murphy looked down the trail from where the doctor had come he wanted to continue on searching for Bodie but he knew his help was needed here "let me carry her"

"No, go find Bodie I can take care of her" the doc demanded he would feel better if Murphy carried on. "Be careful" the doctor rose back to his feet

"Thanks doc" and he meant it, he was grateful to the doctor he took off down the trail shooting a glance back to see that the doctor was once again moving.

Eventually Murphy came to the place where Mandy was shot, there was a patch of dried blood on the ground he moved on to find that Bodie's blood trail had stopped but there were signs that there had been a struggle, the ground was all ruffled up, looking passed it he found a partial footprint, army boot was his best guess. He carried on ahead as the ground softened the army boot footprints become more prominent, they lead him to tyre tracks. Tyre tracks the led one way to the road pulling out his walkie talkie he radio Doyle "45"

"Yeah" came a pained reply

"Where are you?" Murphy asked as he jogged towards the road following the tyre tracks

"Heading north towards you" another pained reply

"Pick me up on the roadside" Murphy didn't wait for Doyle reply he slipped his walkie talkie into the back of his trousers.

CI5 CI5 CI5

In the graveyard Mike walked around the headstones and tombs looking at the names on each one. Some of them dated back to pre world war one. Eventually he came to the far corner where he found an overgrown path, taking the path it led him through some trees to a single grave, the headstone was nothing special it read here lies Peter Simpson may he finally rest in peace. It was out of the way and perfect he started to dig.

Inside the church Morgan paced up and down near the pulpit, his prisoner tied with rope to the pulpit itself. "You know how long I've waited for this moment, it was the only reason I survived that hell hole, to take my revenge on you"

Bodie struggled against his over tight restraints "You got what you deserved" he spat back

"_Take your revenge now, take what you vowed you would do"_ Morgan's inner voice demanded

"Not yet, not yet" he whispered calmly to himself, this he was going to saviour

Morgan turned to his prisoner taking a few steps he was in Bodie's face. Bodie could just make out the outline of Morgan's face; he could feel his warm breath on his face. "You're going to wish you'd killed me back there, he wants me to take my revenge"

"Who's he" Bodie dared to ask but he had a feeling he didn't really want to know the answer. Morgan voice sounded different to what he remembered, this wasn't the same man he once knew, well the man he thought he knew until that day.

"He's the one that but me back together after they broke me, after they took everything I had, my self esteem, my pride, my dignity"

"They didn't take loyalty" Bodie replied he followed it up with a laugh of disgust "Loyalty was long gone" he was reward with a slap across the face, it stung like hell but it didn't deter him from carrying on. "Penny and the kids didn't deserve what you did"

Another slap crossed Bodie's face at the mention of his wife "Don't you dare mention her name"

Bodie licked the blood on his cut lip made by the second slap "Mike doesn't know, does he?"

"No, but thanks to you he'll never know" Morgan turned to look at the church door half expecting Mike to be stood there. He licked his lips before he curled then into a smug grin "I have to hand it to you that story you made up about there being an ambush came as a complete surprise, why?"

"I didn't do it for you, you deserved to rot in that prison, I did it for Penny and the kids" Bodie could still see the look on Penny's face it was imprinted forever in his mind. It had to be him that told her not some cold heartless telegraph, not some unfeeling army personnel it had to be him. He was the one she hit in anger; the one she said she hated because he had survived, he took it all standing there in her kitchen as she pounded her fists into his chest. Why she kept saying over and over again but he couldn't he tell her the truth, destroy the image she had of John, that was all she had left, he told her what he had told the others, he lied to her. After she tired he cradled her against his chest while she wept, this was the reason he never got close to a woman, love them and leave them in his line of work it was for the best.

Morgan hadn't thought of Penny and the kids for a long time, the first months of his imprisonment the thought of seeing them again kept him sane, but he was kidding himself after what he had done he could never go back home, how could he look her in the face how could he bare to see the look of hatred in those blue eyes of hers so instead he turned his thoughts to revenge for the one person who had put him in that hell hole the one person who had destroyed everything he had

_"They imprisoned us in that tin box; left us out in the blazing sun to cook in that heat while he moved in on your wife, take your revenge"_

Morgan stopped his pacing his inner voice was right his prisoner wanted his wife, he had seen the way he look at her, the way his eyes travelled over her body undressing her. Why had he been so blind, he could hear his inner voice laughing "_Take your revenge, he left us to rot so he could take her your wife to bed"_

Morgan pushed his face back into Bodie, he spat out "He's right you wanted her, I saw the way you used to looked at her, you wanted me out of the way so you could bed her"

It just confirmed Bodie growing suspicions that Morgan's time in prison had turned him insane "You're fucking insane you know that, I never touched her" he could see the outline of Morgan's head shaking in disbelieve.

"There was never anything between us. She wanted a different life and eventually she found it she remarried a few years back; to a banker they had a boy" Bodie spat out the next words "called him Craig after her dear departed brother" he didn't get a invite to the wedding, just a letter saying she was remarrying and that she didn't want him there, she was putting her past behind her, he was part of John and Craig's past, mostly Craig's which he understood

_"They made your beg for food while he comforted her in your bed are you that spineless you won't take your revenge"_

"I'm not spineless I'll take my revenge just you see" Morgan shouted out crossing over to his bound prisoner "your going to pay for what you did too me, to us. You know the bastards punished me for kicks, they would remove my rags they called clothes and put me in a tin box out in the prison yard, with no water They would leave us for days baking inside the box from the heat of the sun until the skin on your body tightened like old leather, we didn't dare move in fear our skin would crack open but the bastards made us move they prodded us with sticks through the holes in the box, sometimes they even urinated on us not even a dog deserved that"

Hearing the church door open Morgan grabbed the gag and quickly tied it around his prisoner's mouth, he turned to Mike as he walked up the aisle "Is it done" he asked

"Yeah" Mike wiped his brow with the back of his hand

Turning back to his prisoner Morgan informed him "Sorry I can't offer you that tin box a grave will have to do instead"

A shiver ran down Bodie's back Morgan was insane enough to do it; panicking he called out to Mike to stop this to tell him that Morgan was a stone cold killer but the gag muffled his words. He felt Morgan's hands untying him from the pulpit as soon as his arms were free he tried to make a break for it, swinging out with his arms and feet trying anything stop what was about to happen until another pair of hands grabbed him and pinned him down to the stone floor, he stopped his pointless struggling.

"I want you to be awake when I bury you alive" Morgan's voice whispered in his ear. Suddenly he was pulled to his feet and guided out back into the rays of the hot sun.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Having picked up Murphy on the roadside Doyle carried on travelling north, he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat as his ribs and aching body protested. Murphy scanned the fields and back roads for any sign of the red Morris Marina. In the distance Murphy saw a church, St Mary's Church the sign on the roadside said as they passed it. More fields and farmhouses dotted here and there came into view and passed by without a single sign of the car. Reaching the road block Doyle slowed the car to a stop while Murphy flashed his CI5 credentials at the police officer.

"Anything?" sticking his head out of the open window Murphy asked but he doubted there would be or they would have heard

The burly police officer wiped the sweat from his face with his white handkerchief "No, a couple of cars passed through, we searched them as Mr Cowley requested but nothing" he said shaking his head on the last word

Doyle backed the car up and turned it around to head the other way, Morgan had to be held up somewhere off the road. Murphy broke through his thoughts "What know?" he was asking him

Doyle glanced at Murphy "We start checking the farmhouses, barns and churches" Murphy had been thinking the same so he nodded his head in agreement

CI5 CI5 CI5

George Cowley listened intently as Alison read a short version of the second file on John Morgan "The army suspected John Morgan of selling information to both MPLA and the UNITA, but they never had any real prove. Major Bennett wrote a personal note on the file saying that he thought Bodie was keeping something back, covering up for someone and without Bodie 's true statement of events they had no case against John Morgan"

"You said according to Bodie's statement they were out on a scouting party when they were ambushed, Craig Stewart and supposedly Morgan were killed, Bodie was shot in the side but made it back to the camp"

"Yes sir, the bullet they pulled out of Bodie's side wasn't from any typical Angolan gun it was from a British Army gun"

"Thanks Alison that will be all" Cowley put the phone down before removing his glasses and rubbing a hand over his sweat covered face, why the hell wasn't there any air conditioning in these places he rose from his seat and walked over to the open window, he closed his eyes momentarily as he felt the soft breeze wisp across his face. A theory about what had happened that day started to develop but he need more information, returning to the desk he telephoned Alison back "Get me as much information as you can on the other man who died, Craig Stewart"

"Yes sir" came the prompt reply

CI5 CI5 CI5

Mike drove his car down a small wining dirt track at the back of the church taking them away from the church and its graveyard; he glanced one last time in the rear view mirror at the far corner of the graveyard, he didn't have to see the grave to know that Bodie was buried six feet under. He had no idea where the track would take them hopefully onto a new road that didn't have a road block. At his side Morgan sat with a smug satisfied smile on his face.

"Put you foot down I want to get as far away as possible before that helicopter comes flying back over" Morgan glared out of the window looking skyward. It wasn't the way he had dreamt of taking his revenge but knowing that the man who had left him to rot in prison was suffocating to death gave him great satisfaction.

_"It feels good; I can feel the power of taking revenge I feel strong again not weak but it's not over yet I want more"_ Morgan shot a quick glance at Mike he knew what his inner voice wanted

Doyle pulled the silver Ford Capri out of the Hardwick Farm gate another dead end another waste of time "what's next?" he asked Murphy

Murphy looked down at the map on his lap "another farm and then guess what another farm about three miles away" looking up he glanced across the fields he caught a quick glimpse of something red moving fast. Seating up straighter in his seat "there what's that?"

"What! where?" Doyle looked across to where Murphy was looking but saw nothing

"I thought I saw something red" but now he wasn't so sure

"Where does that road lead to?" he didn't doubt Murphy for one second

Murphy looked down at his map again running the tip of his index finger along the line that marked the road they were on "It joins onto this road up ahead" he felt the car speed up beneath him and within minutes the red Morris Marina came into sight

To Mike's disgust that the road they had taken had led them back to the main road, putting his foot down he accelerated the car to its maximum speed he had no desire to be caught for the part he had played in all of this, glancing in the rear view mirror he saw a Silver Ford Capri gaining speed behind them. Morgan was too busy starring skywards out of the side window to notice the approaching car. "Morgan" Mike shouted out warning him to the new threat

Morgan turned in his seat he knew Mike had his foot to the floor and the car couldn't go any faster than it was already. As the Capri came alongside the Morris Marina Morgan shouted out "ramp them"

"What!" Mike replied in astonishment

"I said ramp them"

Mike swerved his Morris Marina into the side of the Capri causing sparks fly as the cars collided they were inseparable locked together for almost a mile until they parted company

Doyle swerved away from the Morris Marina before ramping the Capri back into its side; forcing the driver of the Morris Marina to take evasive action

"Son of a bitch" Mike lost control, he tried to keep his car on the road but the car had other ideas it swerved of the road on to the grass verge. Once again gaining control Mike pulled the car back onto the road and into the Ford Capri; a smile of satisfaction crossed his face as the Capri was forced off the road just as he had minutes earlier.

Slowing down slightly to regain control of the Capri Doyle swerved the car back to the right and once again on the road; Murphy heard Doyle's grunts of pain and saw the pained expression fixed on his pale face he shout out as he pulled his gun from his shoulder holster "drive round the other side of them I'll try and shoot their tyres out" Doyle nodded his reply he was into much pain from keeping the car under control and being jostled off the road.

Having turned his attention back to the road in front of them Morgan's head soon spun back round at the sound of screeching tyres behind them, he watched the Capri once again pick up speed edging its way towards the driver's side.

Leaning out of the window Murphy took a shot at the back wheel the bullet hit the side panelling. Doyle pulled back slightly has the Morris Marina zigzagged across the road stopping Doyle from driving alongside. Murphy took another shot this time the bullet missed miserably; not giving in Murphy took a claiming breath and tried again his next bullet puncturing the right back tyre.

As Mike zigzagged the car back and forth across the road he felt the sudden change before he lost control of the vehicle, the car skidded across the road suddenly flipping over and rolling several times before it came to a complete stop.

As the red car lost control and skidded Doyle slowed the Capri down eventually stopping in the middle of the road, scrambling out of the Capri Doyle ran towards the up turned car reaching inside he grabbed hold of Morgan's battled and bleeding body and pulled him roughly from the car "Where Bodie?"

Blood trickle down Morgan's face from a gash on his forehead he looked at Doyle through a partial blood filled eye "Dead"

Doyle pulled Morgan to his feet and slapped him hard against the side of the car "You're lying" Morgan just smirked back

Murphy reached inside leaning over Mike's semi conscious body grabbing the keys from the ignition he ran towards the boot flinging it open as soon as the key turned in the lock, it was empty as far as Bodie was concerned.

CI5 CI5 CI5

The small amount of air smelt rancid presumably from its previous occupant. Bodie wanted to scream his lungs out to bang his bound hands against the top of the oak coffin but sense told him he would only use up the rancid air quicker. He calmed himself down slowing his breathing to conserve as much air as possible.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

No one was coming this was it his final resting place. Bodie never thought he would die like this, in some kind of shoot out or savings a diplomat's life, yes but not like this. The air had to be thinning because he was feeling light headed he had to fight back a sudden urge not to giggle like a silly girl; it had to be the effects of the diminishing rancid air because this was no laughing matter but yet he couldn't help it.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Doyle punched Morgan in the gut doubling the man over "where Bodie?"

Morgan straighten himself up before he spat out "Go to hell"

Losing his self control Doyle launched a barrage of relentless blows at Morgan's face and body almost knocking him to the floor until Murphy rounded the car and pulled him away.

Losing his self control Doyle launched a barrage of relentless blows at Morgan's face and body almost knocking him to the floor until Murphy rounded the car and started to pull him away. But Doyle wasn't finished yet, panting heavily his aching body screaming out he angry kicked out at Morgan, his foot connecting with Morgan's side which elicited a cry of pain from the ex-soldier

"Kill him and we won't find Bodie" Murphy tried to reason with Doyle.

"Son of a bitch isn't going to tell us where Bodie is"

Murphy held on to Doyle firmly hoping he would see reason "Cowley will make him talk"

"And if he can't?" Doyle spat out

"Ever known Cowley to fail" Murphy when on to quote George Cowley "everyman as his weakness and once you find it he'll sing like a canary"

Murphy was right, brute force wasn't going to work on Morgan; ex-paratroopers were trained hard "OK, OK" Doyle sighed relaxing his tense muscles in Murphy's grip.

Slumped against the upturned car Morgan breathed deeply as he wiped away the blood from his split lip, after the first blow Morgan had curled himself up to protect his body and head from Doyle's merciless blows. "Think I'm going to sing for your boss then think again"

Murphy decided it was safe to release Doyle, he rounded the car to the driver's side, reaching in he unbuckled the now stirring Mike Strong from his seat. Mike turned his head glaring at Murphy from under half open eyelids "Bodie, where Bodie?" Murphy demanded to know

"Simpson" Mike struggled to gather his scattered thoughts together

"What! Who's Simpson, where Bodie?"

"Morgan knows" Mike's eyes dropped and he was once again unconscious

"Great" Murphy pulled his unconscious body from the car and carried him over to the Ford Capri where Doyle had already placed Morgan in the back.

"Dr Phillips, Dr Phillips" the urgency of the male voice that came from the corridor brought Cowley out of his thoughts, quickly has his bad leg would allow he ran out of the office to see a blood covered Dr Jones carrying what he presumed was Dr Phillips's secretary Mandy

"Good god man what happened?"

"She's been shot"

Hearing his name Dr Phillips came rushing out of a room further up the corridor "Oh my god Mandy, this way bring her this way" Dr Phillips urgently took off down the corridor to the treatment room.

Cowley watched them go before returning to his temporary office, returning to his puzzle board just as the radio crackled to life "45 to Alpha"

"Alpha, what's happening 45?"

Doyle sat in the passenger seat with his gun trained on Morgan while Murphy drove "We got Morgan and Strong were heading back to you" adding with a sigh before Cowley asked "no signs of 37 sir"

"Ok bring them in" Doyle could hear the disappointment in Cowley's voice

"One other thing sir we have a name Simpson, no first name, can you run a check for anyone living in the area called Simpson" Doyle asked as he glared at Morgan

_"CI5 won't break us, nothing can tear us apart now, we are getting stronger. You know what you have to do, kill them all, show them you're not weak and pathetic anymore" Morgan_glanced at the gun in Doyle's hand. For now Morgan was happy to let them take him to their boss. He turned his attention to looking out of the window at the passing countryside a smile suddenly appearing on his face he would toy with them until it was too late and then he would tell them where Bodie was before he killed them. Time passed quickly and soon they were pulling into the driveway of the Ashgrove hospital.

Inside Morgan watched as Mike was wheeled away on a gurney before he was led into Dr Phillips's office and pushed down hard into a chair by Murphy. The man sat behind the desk opposite him he instantly recognised from the London hospital "I know my rights and you can't refuse me medical attention"

"For a dead man you look extremely well to me" George Cowley spat out, he stood taking in the man in front of him as he rounded the desk leaning forward into Morgan's face "I'll decide what rights you have"

Morgan glared back he wasn't intimated by the Scottish man; what could he do to him that his jailers hadn't already done. "There's nothing that you can do to me that will make me talk"

Cowley leaned back against the desk "How about imprisonment for the murder of your brother-in-law Craig Stewart"

Morgan's face darkened as he saw Cowley lift a buff coloured file of the desk "quite had interesting read about how the British Army suspected you of selling information to both sides" the file Cowley picked was nothing more than Morgan's profile and army records the second classified file which contained that information was at CI5 headquarters

He had no intentions of going back to prison again he knew he wouldn't survive it, if it hadn't been for his inner voice he would have gone insane "you've no prove and the only person who can prove it is...." Morgan stopped not finishing his sentence his inner voice was warning not to say too much

"_They'll trick you like last time twist you words until you're confused" _

"Is where?" Cowley asked

"Go to hell we're not saying anything"

A knock at the door made them both turn their heads as Doyle entered the room "Sir, Mike Strong awake"

"We'll see if Mike Strong feels like talking" Cowley saw a quick hint of fear in Morgan's eyes

CI5 CI5 CI5

Time seemed to have stopped as his lungs ached with every breath. Bodie wasn't afraid to die; dying was the easy part living was the hard part a sergeant once told him, no one had told him that dying alone wasn't easy. He thought about his life he had made mistakes then again he was no angel especially when it came to the fairer sex. He had highs and lows like any other person but the highs was what he had achieved, for one he had seen the world the best and the worst parts, he regarded joining the paratroopers and CI5 as achievements but there was still so many things he wanted to do like drive a fast car around a formula one circuit but now he never would. He struggled to remember what other things he wanted do as his eyelids drooped and tiredness swept over him, he slipped into unconsciousness.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Cowley left the office leaving Murphy watching over Morgan "As Strong said anything?" Cowley asked as they headed down corridor

"No"

Entering the room Cowley's eyes fell on Dr Jones first standing next to the bed "How's Mandy doing?" he asked in a caring voice, she should never have been out there in the line of fire

"Doing well"

His demeanour changing Cowley addressed Mike laying in the bed "I'm George Cowley head of CI5, good to see you awake" he said as he approached the bed closely followed by Doyle

"You're wasting your time I'm not talking" Mike knew Morgan wouldn't have talked

"Who's this Simpson you mentioned?" Cowley asked, the information he had received from the local police station said there was no current Simpson's living in the area Cowley wasn't surprised when Mike didn't answer. "I admire your loyalty to Morgan, something I look for in my agents" Cowley remarked "but do you really know him?"

"Course I know him I'd trust him with my life " Mike spat back

"Did you know that the British Army suspected Morgan of selling information to both sides, playing one off against the other when he was there before as a mercenary?"

"You're lies won't work on me" put the look on Cowley's face made him wonder if he was lying he looked across at Doyle's face searching for the truth and found no hint of a lie there, suddenly he felt a tight knot forming in his stomach

Cowley was aiming to plant seeds of doubt into Mike's mind; he had the feeling that Mike was the weakest link "What happened that day in the jungle"

"They were ambushed, Stewart died and Bodie being a coward left Morgan wounded and at the mercy of the MPLA soldiers"

Doyle stepped nearer to the bed his fists clenched tight, Bodie was no coward "that Bodie's version what's Morgan?"

The anger in Doyle's voice didn't go unnoticed by Mike as he looked away towards Cowley "the same" it was a lie; Morgan had never told him his version.

"The autopsy report on Craig Stewart revealed that he was shot in the back of the head at close range with a British Army gun presumably the same gun that shot Bodie" Cowley was going out on a limp here "I'll tell you what I think happen, Stewart found out about Morgan and Morgan shot him in the back of the head as he walked away, of course that left Bodie as the only witness, they fought and both were injured but it was Bodie who made it back. Now Morgan seeks some sort of twisted revenge on Bodie"

Mike starred at Cowley "that's rubbish, if that what really happen why would Bodie lie and make up a story about an ambush"

"To protect Morgan's widow and his children, if he had told the truth she would have been left penniless without any life insurance or an army pension to fall back on" Cowley walked forward leaning over the bed "the only man who can really tell us what happened that day is somewhere presumably dying, maybe Bodie is guilty and Morgan his innocent then justice is served but what if Morgan is that guilty one and Bodie is the innocent one, you'll be condemning a innocent man to death, can you live with yourself?"

TBC

One more chapter to go folks


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I am simply writing this story purely for my own personal enjoyment.

Thank you for the reviews it is very much appreciated

**R for Revenge**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Mike pondered the question Cowley had put to him, he was beginning to have doubts now about whether they had done the right thing. He had taken Morgan at his word believing everything he told him but really he had told him nothing, thinking back it was he who had told Morgan Bodie's version of the ambush and the several times he had asked Morgan what had happened that day his reply had always been the same ,you know what happened. Now he needed to know the truth about how Stewart died, he needed to know both sides of the story "If there's cause will they be punished?"

"Yes" Cowley replied "Now tell us where Bodie is?"

"St Mary's Church, we buried him alive in a grave marked Peter Simpson, it's in the far corner of the graveyard follow the path through the trees and you'll see it"

Doyle was already half way to the door as Mike finished while Dr Jones sprang into action collecting a small oxygen cylinder and mask he followed Doyle out of the door and down the corridor. Cowley glanced at the empty doorway he hoped they weren't too late

"Do you know where St Mary's Church is?" Dr Jones asked as they climbed into the Capri.

They had passed the sign for St Mary's on the road side, now he wanted to kick himself for not taking a drive up to the church "yeah, I just hope we can get to Bodie in time"

Doyle floored the Capri nearly skidding out of control as he drove through the hospital gates; it was a race against time "how long can he survive?" Doyle asked keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the road

Jumping from the car Doyle ran through the graveyard heading for the far corner, another feeling of dread passed over him, what if Mike Strong was lying what if this was just to keep them occupied while Bodie died a gruesome death somewhere else. He pushed his thoughts aside as he saw the path, so far everything was as Strong had said. As he headed through the trees he saw the single headstone of Peter Simpson and leaning against it a shovel, something he was relieved to see because he hadn't even though of how he was going to dig Bodie out.

Dr Jones gripped on to the dashboard in front of him and blew out his cheeks; being buried alive wasn't something he had ever come across so it was going to be a complete guess "at a guess and it is a guess without a supply of oxygen a few hours" Doyle nodded his head

Doing nearly seventy the sign for St Mary's Church soon came into view, only slightly easing his foot of the accelerator Doyle turned with wheels screeching on to the dirt road sending a cloud of dust flying up behind them. As the church came into view a feeling of dread passed over Doyle, what if they were too late.

Dr Jones placed the oxygen cylinder near the disturbed grave and used his hands while Doyle started to franticly dig throwing soil anywhere and everywhere. "Hold on Bodie" he heard Doyle whisper under his breath "just, hold on."

Doyle's ribs protected at the swinging motion as he shovelled sweat poured down his face and back every second counted, there was no telling which second could be Bodie's last. What seemed like eternity Doyle's shovel eventually struck gold, jumping into the grave he landed carefully on top of the coffin clearing more soil off. Thankfully the coffin lid wasn't screwed down; there had been no need the weight of the soil on top had kept it in place. There wasn't enough room to swing a mouse by the tail let alone a cat so Doyle climbed out and together lying on their stomachs at each side of the grave they pulled the coffin lid up and out of the grave.

As they were removing the lid the rancid smell met their noses "Oh god" if he could have Doyle would have covered his nose at the sheer stench.

There in the coffin lay a grey faced Bodie, gagged and hands bound, it was the doctor who this time jumped into the grave. Removing the gag he checked for signs of breathing and then the side of his neck for a pulse. Doyle could do nothing but watch as the doctor checked Bodie over

Finding a faint pulse but no signs of breathing the doctor needed more room to work "help me get him out"

Doyle didn't hesitate as he jumped back down into the grave and grabbed Bodie's feet while the doctor grabbed his shoulders, together they lifted swinging Bodie's lifeless body rather crudely onto the ground at the side of the grave. Heaving themselves out the doctor went to work with the oxygen; he placed the mask over Bodie's nose and mouth while Doyle retrieved his penknife that Bodie had given him for his birthday from his back pocket and worked on cutting through the rope that bound his partner's hands.

Doyle sat back on his heels looking for signs of life; his eyes went from the oxygen mask and then to Bodie's chest and back as the doctor started chest compressions "come on, cone on, Bodie"

"One, two, three" the doctor counted pressing down on Bodie's chest

"Breath, breath" Doyle commanded

"One, two, three"

"Damn it Bodie, come on"

"One, two, three"

Doyle witness a magical sight as the oxygen mask misted up suddenly Bodie's back arched up off the ground as he was overcome with coughing. The doctor stopped his compressions sitting back on his heels he breathed out a sigh of relief

It was the weirdest feeling of floating through air, weightless with no bonds to tie him down just a sense of freedom a sense of lightness, there was a whisper of a breeze across his mouth and nose it felt fresh and clean not like before, he breathed it in welcoming it. Something was drawing him back but somehow it didn't scare him as the breeze grew stronger his need grew stronger he breathed more deeply until a shockwave coughing racked his body back to life. Opening his eyes he saw a blurry blue colour his eyelids flickered trying to bring it into focus a sudden touch on his arm made him jump "It's ok Bodie, it's me Doyle" Doyle familiar voice said before his blurry image came into view, it was the best sight he had ever seen.

Even through his blurry vision he could see that Doyle was pale "you look like crap"

A shocked Doyle looked at the doctor and then back at Bodie "you can see?"

"Everything a little blurry but yes I can see" he said to a over smiling Doyle. He tried to sit up but was quickly pushed back down by the doctor "Whoa Bodie, not yet I need to check you over"

The voice was familiar "Dr Jones I presume?" as he saw a blurry image of the doctor for the first time

"Who else would I be" the doctor replied carefully looking at Bodie's badly cut and bleeding wrists, his left one was already showing signs of infection. "Let me look at your chest" he wanted to check his stitches in case they had split open

"Surely not on our first date doc" he tried to hide his shattered nerves with sarcasm

"I would hardly call this our first date" the doctor said opening up Bodie's shirt, a quick check revealed that everything was in order

"You have me at a disadvantage this is my first non blind date" Bodie replied as the doctor started temporarily wrapping his wrists to stop further bleeding and dirt getting into the cuts.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Cowley walked back to Dr Phillips's office a slightly worried frown etched across his face; at the door he regained his composure before entering the office. Morgan looked up at him as he entered "Well it seems that Mr Strong was a lot more talkative then you"

"You're lying, it's a trick to get me to talk" Morgan spat back

"St Mary's church, ring any bells" there was no pun intended on Cowley's part

_"He's betrayed you, just like Bodie and the others; you know what you have to do" _

"You're too late" Morgan could feel the pressure building in his head, his inner voice was right he had to kill them. His eyes falling on a silver letter opener lying on the desk and with quick reflexes he was out of the chair before Murphy could respond the letter opener was in his hand one minute and then the next it was flying through the air before embedding itself in Cowley's shoulder. Morgan turned on Murphy knocking the gun out of his hand sending it flying across the room. Murphy struck Morgan in the face with his fist; he could see the insanity in Morgan's eyes for a split second before he recovered and punching him in the stomach, Murphy went down with the force crumpling to his knees. Grabbing the lamp of the desk Morgan wrapped the electrical cord around Murphy's neck pulling it tight.

Cowley scrambled out of the chair heading for the abandoned gun but Morgan pulled a choking Murphy with him to block Cowley's path to the gun "Back up or I'll kill him"

Backing up Cowley had no doubts whatever he did Morgan would kill Murphy anyway, behind Morgan Cowley saw the door to the office open and quietly slipping in to the room was Mike Strong he picked up the gun pointing it at Morgan "Release him"

Morgan turned so he could see both Cowley and Mike "You won't shoot me"

"Don't push me John" he saw Morgan pull the cord tighter around Murphy's neck,

"Just like Bodie you haven't got what it takes"

"What to be a cold blooded killer like you?" Mike answered "the way you killed Stewart?"

"He found out about me, that I was selling one side of against the other, I couldn't take the risk of losing everything "he tightened the cord tighter

Mike watched Murphy's eyes begin to roll back in his head, he now knew the truth "Last chance please release him" he begged

Morgan shook his head "Don't you see he wants be to kill him" he started to tighten the cord more as his inner voice urged him on _"kill him"_

"Who does?"

"He does the voice in my head he taunts be night and day, wants revenge, wants me to kill so he can become stronger"

Mike couldn't believed he had listened to this mad man and not seen the truth but now he was more determined than ever, he wasn't going to let another person die at the hands of Morgan he fired a kill shot right in the middle of his oldest friend's forehead, feeling suddenly weak all his adrenaline had gone he dropped the gun on the floor and slid down the wall in tears.

Cowley rushed over to Murphy quickly untying the cord from around his neck as he gulped for air.

CI5 CI5 CI5

Jackie Hall sat at her desk her head down unshed tears stinging her eyelids; she didn't know why she was shocked when it was confirmed that Bodie was missing what had she expected? She nervously twisted her plastic beads around her finger as she listened to Alison's side of the telephone conversation with George Cowley. Bodie had lied to protect Morgan's widow, now she felt really bad, he was a good person she on the other hand was a bad person, a coward but no more.

"It was me" she said as Alison put the phone down

"What was you, Jackie?" Alison had no clue what she was talking about

Her unshed tears rolled down her face "I leaked out the information about Bodie"

Alison looked stunned, she stood starring at Jackie in disbelieve "You" was all she could manage

"He threatened me, Mike Strong threatened me" she sobbed "Lenny owed him money and when we couldn't pay, at first it was just the address of Bodie's apartment then he wanted more he threaten to smash Lenny's knee caps in if I didn't tell him where Bodie was staying. He said if I told Cowley he would rearrange my face "

"Oh my god" Alison replied she felt for her but she had no choice "I'm sorry but I have to tell Cowley" Jackie just nodded back

CI5 CI5 CI5

A week later back at the London hospital Bodie carefully pulled his sleeves down over his now lightly bandaged wrists before easing into his jacket just as Doyle entered his hospital room "So the Cow says another week before you can return to active duty, think you're ready?"

Bodie plastered a big smirk across his face to hide his feeling, no one knew about his fears in the darkness of night, when he would woke up screaming from a nightmare feeling claustrophobic, his heart thumbing in his chest and covered in sweat, the smell of rancid air filling his nostrils. He had been lucky so far the nurses' station was at the far end of the corridor away from his room. How much long could he keep his secret especially when he was staying at Doyle's for the next few days while his new apartment was ready "I was born ready" There was two things he would never take for granted again, his eyesight and fresh clean air.

Bodie sat down on the bed "did you know that Penny, Morgan's ex-wife came to see me yesterday" Doyle shook his head "the authorities had been to see her told her everything, she thanked me for protecting her from the truth, she would never have handled it back then if she known the truth about John shooting Craig in cold blood, it was hard enough for her to deal with losing them both together" He remembered going up the trail ahead of them then hearing a single shot he raced back to he found Morgan standing over Stewart gun still in his hand, at the time I didn't know why he had shot him. Suddenly Morgan turned on him, Morgan's bullet hitting him in the side as he dived for cover at the same time he fired back. His own bullet hitting Morgan in the chest, he remembered starring down at Morgan with so much hate. Morgan begging him for help instead he lifted the gun and pointed it at Morgan but he couldn't do it unlike Morgan he wasn't a cold blooded killer. They were both badly injured and he knew he couldn't carry Morgan back to camp so he threw Morgan's gun into the jungle and left him there, it was down to fate what happened to him it was the mercenary way, mercenaries lived by their own set of rules and laws, the jungle being outside the British law's domain."So what's happening with Jackie Hall? He didn't blame her; she was just caught in the middle.

"She been released on bail her court hearing due soon and Cowley going to but a good word in for Mike Strong, he came good in the end"

Bodie took an old photograph of the bedside table that Penny had left him; it was taken at Christmas time, Craig, him and Penny, it was the last time the three of them were all together. He placed it in his overnight bag.

"Bodie" a female voice said softly "you ready to go?"

Doyle didn't know why he was shocked as he turned to see the off duty nurse entering the room.

"Me and the lovely Georgina have a date" Bodie winked as he left the room with his arm wrapped around Georgina "Don't wait up"

Shaking his head Doyle picked up Bodie's overnight bag and followed them out. It was good to have Bodie back to his old self again.

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed it. ****Thank you all for reading and a big thank you for all those who reviewed and an even bigger thank you to those who added it to their favourite story list.**


End file.
